Makuahine
by angelofjoy
Summary: Danny and Steve are wrapped up in a case to protect the Governor when Mr. an Mrs. Williams drop in for a visit. Rated T for language.
1. Visitors

**A/N: Yes, that's right; I am posting two brand new beginnings tonight! YAY!**

**So, this is the light hearted and comic story that I've been asked to write. A very sweet lady, we will call her Q, and I were having a conversation a while back and she mentioned that sometimes there are just so many hurt/comfort/angsty stories out there and not even fun, lighthearted, comedies. So I decided to indulge her and write a story about what would happen is Danny's Makuahine (mother) came to visit. It will be a full chaptered story, with a case and all kinds of Five-O antics, but the underlying comedy will come from Veronica and Patrick Williams and their adventures in their son's new home. I hope you like it!**

**As always I own nothing.**

**Stay tuned for the cargument in chapter 2.**

**Drop me a comment if you can, I love to hear from you!**

Chapter 1: Visitors

Saturday mornings were a terrible time to try and convince Detective Daniel Williams that he had to go to work. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett knew this as he pulled his truck into the parking lot of the detective's tiny apartment and took a deep breath. Steve had decided it would be better to just show up, hope that Danny was still at home at the early hour, and drag him into the office kicking and screaming, rather than call and have Danny bitch and moan for an hour before finally telling Steve to fuck off and wait till Monday, but this couldn't wait.

The case had crossed McGarrett's desk early, it was a high profile case, the only kind that Five-O ever dealt with, and he knew that Danny would be in his element if he could just convince him to give up his time with his daughter, Grace, but if there was one thing Steve did hate having to do, it was telling Danny that he had to give up the precious little time he had with his daughter.

Steve scanned the parking lot for a moment, noticed a rental car that wasn't usually parked there, before he got out of the truck, sighed to himself, and walked up the path to Danny's door. Cracking his knuckles nervously and playing his speech over in his head, Steve raised his hand and knocked.

"Good morning dear," A little Italian looking lady smiled as she answered the door.

Steve stared down at her in shock and disbelief.

"Hey Super SEAL," Grace shouted happily as she spotted him in the door way, and ran past the little woman into his arms.

"Hey Gracie," Steve smiled scooped the child up and pecked her on the cheek.

"Ah, so you must be Steven." The little lady smiled.

"Yes, ma'am and you are?" Steve asked, with a smile on his face, as he walked with Grace still in his arms, into the little apartment.

"I'm Daniel's mother," She smiled, "Veronica, come in, come in!"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Williams," Steve smiled and reached to shake the little ladies hand.

"Oh dear, call me Veronica, please." The little lady smiled as Danny came out of his bed room and greeted the scene before him. "Now, let me take a look at you." she added as she began to fuss over Steve. "You look to be a good, strong boy. Tell me, do you and Daniel get along?"

"Ronnie, please leave the boys alone," an older man stated from the couch, "Steve, I'm Patrick Williams, Daniel's father and please don't mind Ronnie and her mothering ways."

"Nice to meet you sir," Steve smiled and shook the older mans hand, all the while carrying Grace around and marveling at just how much Danny resembled his father.

"Now, you do get along with Daniel, don't you Steven? He can be a bit of a fuss bucket sometimes," Veronica stated.

"Ma, please, stop I'm not like that," Danny cried in embarrassment, "at least not anymore."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve smiled, "we get along just fine. He's the best partner I've ever had."

"I'm the only partner you've ever had," Danny hissed.

"I was a team player before," Steve argued, Grace giggled into his neck as she tried to stop laughing at her father and Steve.

"You couldn't call before dropping by?" Danny asked his hands on his hips as he looked at his partner. "Just had to pop by to snoop?"

"Daniel, that's no way to speak to your friend!" Veronica scolded. "Steven, he's just grumpy today."

"Ma, seriously…" Danny practically yelled.

"You can call me Steve." Steve smiled.

"Well that just won't do," Veronica said shaking her head.

"Or Steven is fine."

Grace giggled at the awkwardness that her grandmother was creating.

"Well, Steven, please have a seat. Daniel speaks very highly of you, when he calls home; if he calls home," Veronica stated eyeing her son with guilt in her tone.

"Ronnie, he's a grown man," Patrick stated over theHonolulunews paper.

"Ma, you'd have me call home every day!" Danny stated in protest.

"Don't you take that kind of tone with me young man! I gave you life, I can take it away!"

"Ronnie…"

"But, Ma, I'm a grown man. Listen to Dad! I can take care of myself." Danny added.

"Gracie calls me every week," Veronica stated as she cupped Grace's face in her hands, "but her father can't call his own mother. Now, that just doesn't seem fair does it Gracie?"

"No Nonna," Grace said mischief in her smile as she looked at her father.

"You little traitor," Danny hissed jokingly as Grace giggled playfully.

"You have a very dangerous job, Daniel; the least you could do is tell your mother that you are alright." Veronica stated.

"Every time she hears a siren she thinks it's you, Daniel," Patrick piped in.

"Ma, I'm fine," Danny sighed.

"Daniel, you're my first born, I'm sorry it happened that way but it did, and as such you will forever be doted upon and held to higher responsibilities than the rest of your siblings." Veronica stated as she walked to her son and cupped his face in her hands, "what is a mother to do knowing that her baby, her first born, is a police officer living millions of miles away and who doesn't call her to tell her he's ok." She asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ma, I'll try to call more," Danny sighed.

"That's right, you will!" She said waving her finger in his face. "Now, where were we?"

"Are they always like this?" Steve asked with a whisper as Grace giggled.

"All the time," she answered, Patrick nodded.

"You're enjoying it too much Gracie," Steve whispered but couldn't help but laugh.

"I know you're enjoying this!" Danny stated turning on Steve now.

"Daniel, be nice!" Veronica stated, "Tell him your mother's just as doting."

"Ma, please," Danny stated before Steve could answer, "not now."

"Daniel, some boys are proud of their mothers," Veronica scolded.

"Nonna, what Daddy is trying to say is, Steve's mom was very proud, but passed away a long time ago," Grace explained to end the conflict, her arm still wrapped around Steve's neck.

Steve nodded at the shock in Veronica's face and forced a smile, "I was in high school when it happened. But she was very proud of me and I of her," he said to try and ease the awkwardness.

"Oh you poor boy," Veronica cried as she pulled Grace from Steve's arms, passed Grace off to her Grandfather and then wrapped her arms around Steve in a very motherly bear hug, "Don't you worry about a thing. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here now."

Danny rolled his eyes, but couldn't help laughing at the awkward glances that Steve kept shooting at him.

Steve had to bite his tongue to not laugh, but he accepted the hug and actually enjoyed it, as something like sadness pulled at his heart stings.

"And the rest of your family, please tell me you are well taken care of," Veronica stated as she released Steve from the hug, cupped his face with her hands and looked sadly into his eyes.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the caring woman, but she could tell by the slight shift in his eyes and the nervousness of her biological son that something wasn't right.

"My father passed away about a year ago, when I met Danny he was…" Steve was cut off by the frantic flailing of Danny's hands as he mouths "stop, no, don't." and shook his head to emphasis his point.

"My father was killed while on duty, he was a police officer, I met Danny through HPD." Steve back peddled and then continued, "My sister, Mary, lives inLos Angeles, but I'm not alone. Danny and our team are like my family." Steve explained with a smile as he watched the worry and the anxiety leave Veronica's face.

"That's called his Ohana," Grace said out loud to her Grandfather, "its family in Hawaiian and your Ohana is anyone that you have in your life that is important to you and who makes you happy. Ohana is where you belong."

"Well praise Jesus for that," Veronica sighed dramatically as she fell into the couch with her husband and granddaughter.

"Well now that we're all depressed, why are you here?" Danny asked his partner and was scolded by his mother once more.

"Unfortunately, something has come up that requires Five-O," Steve said sadly, his speech and his resolve had fallen at the doorstep.

"Come up, as in, you're interested or come up, as in, Governor Jameson placed it in our jurisdiction?" Danny asked, but had grabbed a tie and was already fastening it around his neck before Steve could answer.

"The Governor placed it in my hands this morning," Steve confessed.

"What were you doing at the office this morning? It's Saturday in the regular world. I was sure Super SEALs knew what Saturdays were." Danny teased as he winked at Gracie and she laughed at her father.

"I went in to finish some paper work. I've already called Chin and Kono in to the office, they are going to meet us there," Steve said and shook his head at his partners teasing.

"So it's all hands on deck?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry about it Danny; Chin, Kono and I will handle it. You stay and enjoy your family." Steve smiled and moved toward the door, "it was nice meeting all of you," he added before he turned to leave.

"No, Stop, you are not going into battle without me, that's just reckless of you!" Danny stated as he rushed around his apartment pulling his service weapon out of the closet and pinning his badge to his belt, "Ma, you and dad take Grace and go sight seeing. She can tell you more about Hawaii and the culture than I can, and I'll meet you all for dinner at the hotel," Danny said and tossed the Camaro keys at Steve, before he reached out kissed Grace and his mother and waved to his dad.

"Danny really, you stay…" Steve said shaking his head, "we'll be fine today without you."

"Those are your famous last words." Danny stated.

"No, Steven, when duty called, duty calls." Veronica stated in defense of her son, as she stood and walked to her son's side. "You be careful my boy," she said as she straightened his tie for him, "there are thousands of people counting on you to keep them safe. You make me so proud."

"Thanks Ma, I'll see you at dinner," Danny smiled, pecked his mother on the cheek again and turned to the door, "Danno Loves you Monkey," he called over his shoulder.

"Love you too Danno," Grace smiled and waved.

"You be careful too, Steven, thousands of people are counting on you as well," Veronica said, her aged eyes smiling up at him, "I'm sure your family is very proud of you. Take care of my Danny for me and yourself." she added as she reached out and hugged him again.

"I will Mrs. Williams, I promise." Steve smiled when she had released him.

"We'll be having dinner at 7pm, don't be late boys," Veronica called as she walked the two Five-Os out to the parking lot.

"The spare key is in the first kitchen drawer and Grace has my cell number and office number if you need it," Danny said to his mother as she came out to the car, "Grace also has Steve's numbers too, if you can't get a hold of me. Have fun."

"Yes, yes I know, now go," Veronica stated and shooed Danny away, "stay safe, dinner is at 7. That means you too Steven!" She sang and waved as Danny nodded at Steve and they both fell into the Camaro.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: Hello Again!**

**Can I just say, I think this fandom has the best fans? You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts and just the interest people have shown in Danny and his mom. I like his mom! So does Steve.**

**Here is the cargument that I promised. I hope it's alright. As I reread it I wasn't too sure about it, but its growing on me now. **

**As always, I don't own anything but I wish I did.**

**Stay tuned for an appearance from Jenna (cause I like her and I hope they develop her more in season two.) I think she's fun and light hearted and so geeky and would get along great with Max. That's just my opinion. (Oh the geek love!) Maybe I should write that…. what do you think?**

**Leave me a comment if you can, or just PM. I like those too!**

Chapter 2: Confusion

Steve and Danny fell into the Camaro and just sat in silence before Steve turned over the ignition and pulled the car out of its parking spot. Danny rubbed his eyes, shook his head and just sighed.

"What just happened?" Steve asked as they hit the main road and headed into the center of the city.

"You just accidently met my parents," Danny sighed, "I was planning to ease you, and Kono and Chin, into it, but there really isn't any planning with you and you just fuckin showed up."

"How could you keep something like this from us?" Steve asked angrily.

"Oh my god, seriously, you just met my mother and you're asking me that?" Danny yelled throwing his hands into the air. "I had planned to introduce you, I didn't know they were coming until they made that decision and sometimes, most of the time, my mom is a psychopath with a heart of gold. Are we really going to have this fight, because I'm about ready to hang myself already?"

"I just don't see why you wouldn't let us all help you prepare for this," Steve stated.

"I shouldn't need you to help me prepare for a visit from my mother." Danny hissed.

"Was your mom serious about dinner?" Steve asked in confusion after a few moment of letting Danny calm down.

"If you don't want frantic phone calls on whether or not you're dead, I'd make it to the dinner by 6:45pm." Danny answered.

"Ok…was she expecting me to be there all along?" he asked.

"Yes, she was under the impression that I was bringing the whole team to dinner to meet them. I was going to call you and just have you, and Kono and Chin, be there at the hotel, debrief and then head into the inferno." Danny stated sarcastically, "She thinks you knew that she was coming and that you're all just to busy to meet them at the air port."

"But we weren't so why didn't…" Steve asked argumentatively.

"Don't even ask why I didn't tell you they were coming," Danny stated shaking his finger at Steve, "I just don't even want to have that argument right now." He added and rubbed at his eyes.

"I think I know why," Steve practically laughed, "they seem great though, really, I wish I had your mom. I wish my family was still a part of my life."

"Give her a couple of days and you'll want to jump off a bridge." Danny sighed.

"How long have they been here?" Steve asked as they pulled off the city streets and onto the highway.

"They arrived yesterday at 2. I brought Grace to them right after I picked her up from school and I'm already ready to disappear into the jungle," Danny stated, "they showed up at my apartment at 6am and I never gave them the address. I knewOahuwasn't a huge island, but I thought it was big enough that my parents wouldn't be able to find me that easily. How the hell did they find me?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"Last night they were determined to see everything, after being on a plane or in airports for 16 plus hours. I couldn't talk my mom down from it. She's insane." Danny sighed. "We went to the office, the office, at 11pm because mom had to see where I worked; she wanted to see King Kamehameha I. I hadn't even noticed that statue!"

"Has she ever been toHawaii?" Steve asked.

"Never left the Jersey shore," Danny stated, "except to go toItaly."

"She seems nice, so does your dad," Steve said smiling.

"Oh my dad is great, calm, collected, he balances out my mom." Danny stated.

"You look like your dad, but you act like your mom," Steve stated.

"WHAT!"

"The way you argue, your mind set and all your mannerisms are your mother," Steve smiled.

"You met her for twenty minutes and you have the audacity to judge her?" Danny asked angrily, "and me at the same time. You couldn't be more wrong, and that's my mom you're talking about!"

"I know, I meant it as a compliment," Steve sighed.

"Telling me I'm as crazy as that woman is not a compliment Steve," Danny yelled, "I am not as nagging or as crazy when it comes to the little things. I don't flail my arms and I don't guilt people into crap they don't want to do and I absolutely don't fuss like she fusses!"

"Are you listening to yourself, while you flail your arms and fuss over this minute compliment that I just gave after having met your mom and got a really good first impression of her?" Steve asked with a laugh. "I really liked both of your parents Danny, and now I know where you get it from. You are just like them and it's refreshing. I'm envious, I'll admit it, and damn I wish I could be in your shoes right now."

"Just shut up Steve!" Danny hissed, crossed his arms over his chest and fell silent.

"Now you're pouting like Grace," Steve laughed.

Danny glared across the car at his partner.

"Man if looks could kill, Danno."

"Alright, what's so important about this case; so very important that you had to rescue me from another day with my mom and dad?" Danny asked after several moments of massaging his temples and grumbling under his breath to himself.

"We have threats of a terroristic nature against the Governor. Two letters arrived at the governor's mansion, one yesterday and one early this morning." Steve explained. "They don't specify what kind of act of terrorism, but they are angry, vengeful and adamant that they have it out for Jameson."

"Threatening what?" Danny asked.

"Threatening that in one week, at the governor's ball, the governor and hundreds of her supporters will get the surprise of their lives." Steve stated as he made air quote with both hands. "They will 'make them pay for the injustices against the people ofHawaii,' and that is what we have to go on."

"So we have until Friday…"

"Friday the thirteenth," Steve interrupted.

Danny rolled his eyes, "alright Freddie, so we have until Friday or this lunatic will...crash the party?" Danny asked making explosion gestures with both hands.

"Pretty much," Steve laughed.

"And that's all we have to go on?" Danny asked.

"As of right now, yes."

"I can see why you need me so badly." Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your parents, I know you miss them," Steve said apologetically as he kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Oh, yeah you're really sorry," Danny laughed, "next week you'll be sorry to take me away from Grace and the week after that it will be from surfing, oh wait no that was last weekend."

"No rest for the weary, Danny," Steve smiled.

"One thing is for sure; I'll be happy when they go back to the mainland and I have oceans between us." Danny sighed. "then I can go back to missing them and not being nagged and assaulted with every last little complaint or worry my mother good for something, if only putting distance between people."

"You love it here," Steve laughed.

"If it keeps me away from my mother, there is something to like," Danny stated and the fell silent once again.


	3. Inner Office Dispute

**A/N: I just want to say that I think you are all wonderful. You have all been so great and supportive about this story and I love you for it! Thank you.**

**So, two updates in two days; you want a reason? I'm going to tell you anyways. Today was supposed to be day two of the Thunder Bay Blues Festival, and I attend every year without fail so I didn't know how much writing I would get done. Well today it was so rainy and cold that I just gave up on the festival, came home, pouted for about an hour, then slept and then decided that I just had to do something productive to not waste the whole day. So you all benefit from my misery at missing the festival.**

**Enjoy the chapter; hope you love the meeting of Mrs. Williams and the team. It's pretty cute if I do say so myself.**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Please pray that tomorrow is nicer and I can go back to the festival and not waste the $75 dollars on the tickets.**

Chapter 3: Inner Office Dispute

Steve and Danny arrived at the Palace just in time to see Jenna hop off the bus. She had a laptop bag strung over her left shoulder and a canvas beach bag strung over her right. She was dressed more casually than either man had ever seen her, from her slippered feet, to her Daisy Duke cut off jeans and the white beach cover that left nothing to the imagination. Steve and Danny exchanged testosterone filled glances as they eyed her up and down and could tell that she was wearing a polka dot bikini under the revealing clothing and the floppy beach hat on her head.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as the little analyst bounded up the Palace steps.

"Chin called, said that you had a big high profile case and that he had some stuff to access that I could get a hold of," Jenna answered cheerfully.

"Better question; where were you?" Danny asked.

"The beach…" Jenna replied, confusion on her tone.

"With your laptop; who takes a laptop to the beach?" he ranted as Jenna nodded in the affirmative.

"I was working," she smiled, "and it looks like it's a good thing too!" she added as she walked through the double glass doors of the Five-O office with Steve and Danny close at her heals.

Chin and Kono hovered over the Smart Table, boxes and boxes of old files all around them, as their counterparts arrived.

"Thanks for coming Jenna. Sorry about ruining you beach day," Chin sighed. "This case is going to give us the run around. We need someone to make sense of all of this."

"What is all this?" Danny asked.

"The Governor's records," Chin stated, "records pertaining to every policy, campaign, business trip and incident that has arisen over the course of her time as the Governor of Hawaii."

"Ok, which is which?" Jenna asked eyeing the boxes.

"They are all mixed, basically they are filed by year and everything is lumped together." Chin sighed.

"That's inconvenient," Jenna sighed, "Alright everyone take a box and start sorting. I particularly want to see campaign records and policies that would have been controversial, give all the incidences to Chin and Kono." She ordered.

"Wait, what?" Danny cried in shock.

"You heard me and red flag anything that looks suspicious." Jenna stated, grabbed a box and moved off toward a back work space.

Kono and Chin shared an exhausted glance, grabbed boxes of their own and headed for their respective offices.

"Seriously Steve, sorting and filing," Danny asked angrily.

"You could have stayed home." Steve replied, "I gave you that option."

"Yeah right," Danny sighed, grabbed a box and moved off, slamming the door to his office behind him.

5-0

Two hours, three boxes and a hand full of files that were suspicious later, Danny was sitting at his desk when he heard the main doors of the office open and moments later he heard a sound that made his heart sink, "no, not here," practically shouted, stumbled as he frantically moved away from his desk and practically crashed through his office door. "Ma, what are you doing here?" he yelled before his mother could say anything else to the shocked and nervous Kono who stood one hand on her weapon, at the Smart Table.

"What kind of a question is that?" Veronica asked as she turned and walked, arms outstretched to her son, "Give your mother a hug Daniel," she ordered.

"Ma, I'm working," he said as he hugged her, "it's great that you're here and all, but this is a big case and we're busy."

"Too busy to eat?" Veronica asked. "When was the last time you ate? What was it? Was it healthy or was it something that you just picked up on the fly? Look at how skinny you are getting Daniel. I worry, you know. You don't look like you're eating enough. I brought lunch for everyone. Are you hungry dear?" she asked as she turned and addressed Kono again.

"Um, yes," Kono answered still shocked at the intrusion.

"Kono, this is my mother, Veronica Williams, you knew she was coming," Danny stated as the little woman rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kono, while Danny shot apologetic glances her way.

"Right, yeah, for sure!" Kono smiled awkwardly, "so nice to finally meet you. Aloha."

"Oh listen to how that just rolls off your tongue," Veronica cooed and cupped Kono's face in her hands, "you are beautiful dear!" she added praisefully.

"Thank you Mrs. Williams," Kono stated trying not to laugh, and feeling even more awkward.

"Ma, what do you mean you brought lunch for everyone?" Danny asked. Behind his back he motioned for Chin to stay in his office and shook his head at Jenna as she started to round the corner but fled back as she saw Danny's discomfort.

"You're father, and Grace are bringing it up once they find a parking spot," Veronica stated as she started to look around at everything, "it's so busy here on a Saturday."

"It's a police station," Danny sighed.

"Oh Steven…" Veronica called as she walked away from her son and bust through the Commanders door.

"Ma, stop!" Danny yelled as he rushed after her. "Tell Chin and Jenna who she is and that she thinks you all knew she was coming. I'll explain everything later." He ordered to Kono, over his shoulder, before he burst into Steve's office as well.

Kono stood in shock for another moment before she burst into laughter and rushed toward her cousin's office. He was now standing staring at her in confusion as Jenna peeked around the corner once more and was motioned into the eldest Five-O's office.

5-0

"Mama," Steve smiled as he jumped up from behind his desk and rushed around it to meet Mrs. Williams. He scooped her into a bear hug, practically lifting the little woman off the ground, and kissed her cheek. "So good to see you again, Aloha."

"Oh you are a sweet boy, aren't you Steven," Veronica blushed slightly and cupped his face with her hands, "are you hungry? I made lunch."

"I'm starving and Danny raves about your cooking." Steve smiled.

"Well I made some of my best recipes just for you dear," She said pleasantly.

"When did you have time to cook, and where did you do it?" Danny asked looking at the clock on his phone and then back to his mother, "you were supposed to go sight seeing."

"Oh we did, dear, and then we found a beautiful farmers market and I just couldn't help myself," Veronica explain.

"Have you met everyone yet?" Steve asked.

"No, dear, just Kono," Veronica answered.

"Well come on, I'll introduce you," Steve smiled and took a hold of Mrs. Williams hand.

"Steve, no, wait!" Danny shouted as Steve and Veronica flew past him back out into the common area.

"Chin," Steve called and motioned for the eldest member of the team to come forward, "Chin Ho Kelly, I'd like for you to meet, Mrs. Veronica Williams; Danny's mom."

"Aloha, Mrs. Williams," Chin smiled and was taken into one of the little woman's bear hugs just like everyone else. "We've been expecting you."

"Oh and I have been so excited to meet all of you," Veronica smiled as she released Chin.

"And this is Jenna Kaye, she's our analyst," Steve stated as Jenna shyly stepped into the center of the room.

"Oh my, dear, you look absolutely too young for such a dangerous job," Veronica stated as she released Chin and moved toward Jenna.

"I'm not a field agent; I just stay here and analyze things. It's not that dangerous, Mrs. Williams," Jenna blushed.

"Oh well, I hope you keep these boys in line then," Veronica stated.

"Kono and I try our best," Jenna joked, while Kono nodded.

"It is so good of you to have these women around," Veronica stated as she turned to Steve, "they'll keep you honest!"

"Oh I know," Steve smiled as Kono and Jenna fought back laughter. "But Kono's pretty tough she could kick my butt, and Jenna can tell when you're lying so you have to be honest all the time."

The ladies nodded and Mrs. Williams laughed, "then you all get along just fine?" she asked, "and Daniel, he doesn't cause any trouble."

"No ma'am," Kono stated, "Daniel is wonderful." Jenna nodded.

Mr. Williams entered the office carrying a cooler that Danny didn't recognize, Grace skipping merrily at his side, "Danno!" Grace called and bolted into his arms.

"You look about ready to hit your head against a wall," Patrick whispered to his son as he set the cooler down and every other member of Five-O was being fussed over by his wife.

"I am," Danny admitted, "where did the cooler come from?"

"Nonna bought it," Grace stated.

"And where did she do all her cooking?" Danny asked.

"At your apartment," Grace answered.

"Last question, with what?" he asked.

"Well, after we bought all these fresh produce at the farmers market, we went back to your place because your mother decided she was going to stalk your fridge because you've gotten far too skinny," Patrick stated sarcastically, "then she decided to start cooking, as she always does, and ransacked your kitchen. Finding nothing appropriate for her needs we went to Wal-Mart and basically brought you a kitchen worth of Pyrex dishes and pots and pans. Once she had started cooking, this was about 9:30am, yes we had finished sight seeing and shopping that early, she decided that she wanted to surprise you and the whole team and bring lunch. So here we are, 12pm on the nose and you had better be happy or I'll have to hear about your behaviour until dinner tonight." He finished his speech as Veronica and Steve came toward them.

"We're taking this into your little lunch room," Veronica smiled pleasantly as Steve picked up the cooler and followed Danny's mom.

"Shoot me in foot, please," Danny sighed as he looked at his father.

"I wish I could, but you have the weapon, son," Patrick smiled, sarcasm on his ton, as he followed his wife and the rest of Danny's team toward the lunch room.

5-0

"Oh my word! When did you find time to make all this?" Jenna gasped as Veronica started unloading the cooler onto the little table as Kono and Chin pulled plates and cutlery out of drawers and Steve ran back into the office to pull together enough chairs for the visitors.

"Oh, you are sweet dear. When you've raised a family, cooking like this, you really get good at it," Veronica stated. "Alright everyone, sit, eat, enjoy!" she ordered when everything was spread out and the hot, Italian and American, foods stared back at them. "Come on Daniel, I made you favorite;" she smiled pleasantly and pulled the tinfoil away from the casserole dish and revealed her lasagna.

"I love you!" Danny smiled, forgetting all of his discomfort, and sitting down beside Steve at the table. "You need to try this," he added as he turned to Steve.

"So I've been told!" Steve smiled as Veronica dished out the lasagna and beautiful salads and sandwiches were spread out for everyone to share.

"I made you proper Italian soda as well," Veronica smiled as she pulled glass bottles of homemade soda out of the cooler, "there is enough for everyone, don't be shy, eat."

"Ma, you really shouldn't have done this," Danny said as the lunch wore on and everything was tasted and praised.

"Oh, I know dear," Veronica smiled, "but look at how happy it made everyone."

"But you're on holidays." Danny protested.

"Daniel, this is a holiday for me. You and your brother and sisters have all moved on and now it's just your father and I at home. I don't get to cook like this anymore. I miss it. So I will do it for you while I'm here." Veronica smiled serenely.

"Thanks Ma, but still, you are not making dinner tonight. We are going to go to the hotel restaurant, we have reservations, and I'm going to treat you, alright?" Danny stated more than he asked.

"I know, dear, I agreed to it last night," Veronica sighed, "but tomorrow, dinner for everyone," she added as she pointed at each and every person at the table individually and they all nodded in acceptance as they continued to eat.

"Where are you going to do that?" Danny asked, "I don't have room at my place."

"We can use mine, I have lots of room," Steve piped in.

"You're not helping," Danny hissed under his breath at his partner.

"Oh Steven, that would be lovely," Veronica cried. "You see Daniel; everything works out for a reason."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"You can go by and check out everything, if you like," Steve added as he sipped his soda, "Grace knows where the spare key is and if you need anything just leave me a list in the kitchen and I'll make sure to have it for you for tomorrow morning."

"Oh, but I don't want to intrude Steven," Veronica smiled, excitement in her eyes.

"It won't be any trouble at all," Steve assured the bubbly little lady.

"Grace tells me you have a 76 Marquise," Patrick stated trying to change the subject.

"It's not running, as of right now, but I do indeed," Steve smiled.

"Oh Patrick, you are so good with cars, you should take a look at it for Steven," Veronica cried joyfully. "He can fix anything, dear, and he has his own Marquise that he baby's as if it were one of our children."

"Oh, no don't worry about it," Steve stated awkwardly, "it's alright really."

"It would be no trouble at all, Steven, and it would keep me out of the kitchen," Patrick smiled calmly. "It's better to stay out of Ronnie's way when she's cooking."

"Alright, if you insist," Steve smiled, "the keys are there, make yourselves at home."

"Steve has a beautiful beach and fruit trees in the back yard, Nonna," Grace stated excitedly.

"We'll head there right after lunch," Veronica smiled as she kissed her granddaughter's cheeks, "and you can show me everything, Gracie."

Grace smiled proudly and continued on talking with everyone around the table. It was a joyful little lunch, a break in the day when no one talked about the miseries of the current case, and just enjoyed one another's company; all very excited about the evening and days to come with the Williamses

5-0

"Oh Shit," Danny stated as he practically pushed himself out of his chair.

"Daniel, language!" Veronica scolded.

"Sorry Ma," He stated but he was frantic all the same.

Danny was the one and only person sitting facing out the window, or paying any attention when he saw the new comer in the Five-O office.

Time had been lost, as lunch wore on, and the visitor had not been expected.

"What?" Steve asked frantically as he stood and looked in the same direction as Danny.

"The Governor is here," Danny stated and bolted from the lunch room as the Five-Os began to scatter all around.


	4. Drama Mama

**A/N: It's Update Night!**

**Thank you to everyone who have been alerting and reviewing this story. I can't believe the feedback from you guys and it's wonderful! Love you all!**

**So, I have heard from many of you just how much you love Danny's mom, well, she's in fine form in this chapter once again. I hope you love it.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**!

Chapter 4: Drama Mama

Steve followed Danny out into the openness of the Five-O bullpen to greet a very tired, very anxious looking, Governor Patricia Jameson.

"Please tell me you've found something," Jameson stated as the two Five-Os stood before her.

"We're compiling possible leads, but things are slow going," Danny stated while Steve nodded his agreement.

"How could you not have anything solid? I brought this to you hours ago. You are the best of the best, my task force; this is what you have been hired to do!" Jameson stated angrily, but there was fear and worry in her tone.

"We're doing everything we can with what we have to go on," Steve said trying to calm the ruffled Governor. "We have no intention of risking any lives; we will get to the bottom of this."

"We've send the threats to our lab for analysis. We're scanning every database we have for similar threats. We've contacted the FBI and we're sifting through all of your files. We're doing the best we can," Danny said calmly.

Chin and Kono came out of the back room passing a file between them as they rushed off to their respective offices. Jenna followed, speaking loudly into her phone as she waved to Steve and Danny and rushed out of the office as if she had something important to get to. Jameson sighed heavily at the action around her and seemed to relax, just a little, as the Five-Os, all of them, seemed to be working very hard. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out and everything would be right again.

"This arrived while I was at lunch," Jameson stated as she shoved another letter into Steve's hands.

"We'll set up some of our own surveillance on the mansion and we'd like to take a look at your security tapes, to cross reference and to see if we can spot anything suspicious. If there is something on those tapes, Kono and Chin will find it," Steve stated eyeing the envelope in his hands.

"I'll have my chief security officer bring them by," Patricia sighed.

"Tell him I want to see his mock ups for Fridays event as well," Danny stated, "I'd like to beef up security as a precaution and run some background on the people hired to work the event," he added something like suspicion passing across his face.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked, seeing the change in his partner.

"What do we know about the Governor's staff?" Danny asked.

"I trust them," Jameson snapped.

"I'm sure you do, but have you got back ground on all of them?" Danny asked, "what if it is someone close to you?"

"I had background checks run on everyone before they were hired," Jameson answered.

"And who ran the background checks?" Danny asked.

"Special Agent Malikahi, my chief security officer," Jameson stated.

"And what is his background?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't think I ever viewed any of the background checks. If he said they were clean I believed him, as before, I trust this man with my life Detective," Jameson said forcefully.

"You can trust him all you want," Danny stated eyeing his partner with suspicion, "I don't trust people easily, I still don't trust McGarrett and I've been working with him for a year."

"Thanks for the confidence Danny," Steve laughed.

"Hey I ran a background check on you to make sure you were clean," Danny stated.

"I know you did, I got angry phone calls from my commanding officers asking me why some smart ass Jerseyan was calling them." Steve retorted teasingly.

"Good," Danny stated. "I'm just working to keep everyone honest here."

"I'll have a list of my employees sent to you, Detective," Jameson stated, "and I do appreciate your dedication. I'll authorize whatever precautions you'd like to take, and I'll make sure Agent Malikahi cooperates fully."

"Thank you, Governor," Steve stated and waved to summon Kono and Chin to the bullpen.

With all 4 Five-Os standing around her, the Governor relaxed even more. Steve filled Kono and Chin Ho in on the security options and Danny's plans for background and workups on all of the Governor's staff.

"You think this is an inside job?" Kono asked.

"It could be," Danny said.

"You have a feeling it is," Chin added.

"I do," Danny admitted.

"Then we're on it," Chin stated as he and Kono moved off to the computer center and began their searches.

Before leaving, Kono grabbed Danny's sleeve and whispered, "We need a resolution in room 101."

Danny caught the code, excused himself from the conversations, with a warning glance send at Steve, and then he walked away toward the back of the office.

5-0

Sitting at the lunch table, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed, Danny found his mother. Grace sat at her said looking completely devastated and on the brink of tears herself; as Patrick paced the length of the small room.

"Ma, what's the matter?" Danny asked as he sat down and wrapped one arm around his mother's shoulder as he motioned for his frightened little girl to come to him as well.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel, this is my fault. I'm terrible," Veronica sobbed, "I didn't think. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You did Ma." Danny stated as Grace hugged him tightly and rested her cheek on his shoulder, "I'm very happy, why aren't you?" he asked.

"Because I got you in trouble with the Governor, I'm the reason you and the team were distracted from your case and she looked so mad at you," Veronica sobbed as she looked into her son's eyes.

"She's not mad at me, Ma," Danny smiled, "she's just got a lot on her mind and she's worried because she's being threatened. It has nothing to do with your visit, and Steve, Kono, Chin, Jenna and I have everything under control. We're not distracted, we're doing everything that we can." he explained.

"So you're not mad at me and you still have your job?" Veronica asked tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes Ma, I still have my job," Danny chuckled, "and I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. You're my Ma." He smiled.

"You are such a good boy," Veronica stated as a smile took over where once there were tears, "such a good, good boy; my boy, I'm so proud, so very proud." she stated praisefully as she kissed his cheeks.

"Ma, come on now, not in front of Grace!" Danny stated in embarrassment as Grace giggled and the tension in the room vanished.

"She knows I'm so proud of you," Veronica stated as she dried her eyes on a lacey handkerchief. "Now, what can we do about the Governor to make her feel better?" Veronica asked as she stood from her place, next to her son, and marched her way out of the lunch room.

"Ma, wait what are you doing, no, stop!" Danny shouted, passed Grace to his father and rushed after his mother once more.

5-0

Steve smiled as Veronica came out of the lunch room, followed by a frantic Danny.

"Governor Jameson, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Veronica Williams. She and her husband are visiting fromNew Jersey," Steve stated as Veronica reached out to shake the Governor's hand.

"You're not helping Steven," Danny hissed under his breath.

"Good to meet you, Mrs. Williams." Jameson stated and forced a smile.

"It is so good to meet you too Governor and I must thank you for being so very kind to my family. We are so proud of Daniel and his position on such a prestigious task force." Veronica stated. "Thank you for taking care of him so far away from home."

"Ma, please," Danny sighed embarrassment all over his face.

"We are very grateful that you sent him to us. Detective Williams has proved his merit time and time again. He's easily one ofHonolulu's finest, and we are not going to give him up any time soon." Jameson smiled. "And you, may I ask, are you alright ma'am?" the Governor asked seeing the remains of Veronica's emotions in the redness of her face.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine," Veronica smiled, "but you must be exhausted, dear, with a whole state to run and all the negatives in your line of work. Come, I made pie. Can I interest you in some?" she asked.

"Ma, really, the Governor has a lot on her mind," Danny protested. "She is very busy and we wouldn't want to waste any of her time."

"Now Daniel, pie always made you feel better. Why shouldn't a nice piece of pie and a good cup of coffee make the Governor feel better as well? It will take no time at all, and everyone deserves a little break." Veronica stated in irritation.

Jameson smiled and nodded, "I'd love some Mrs. Williams, and rumor has it you are an amazing chef."

"Oh well Governor, I don't mean to boast, but I do have a pie recipe that won me a state championship when Daniel was just a boy," Veronica smiled and took hold of the Governors arm to lead her off to the lunch room. "My husband will be very pleased to meet you Governor, he's always been so interested in politics, he was a firefighter, now retired, and has taken a great interest in your state."

"Please call me Patricia," Jameson could be heard as she walked with Veronica and accepted the older woman's praise with grace and poise.

"What the hell is going on? Are you all set on giving me a heart attack before the day is out?" Danny hissed at Steve once his Mother and the Governor were out of ear shot.

"We're just trying to help, Daniel," Steve mocked.

"Oh my God, I want to punch you right now!" Danny hissed and followed the Governor and his mother.

"Hey, wait, I want award winning pie too!" Steve called and rushed after Danny.

5-0

Forty minute, pie and coffee, and much agonizing praise later, Veronica and Patrick escorted the Governor back to her security detail, followed by Grace and her father. Within moments Danny had finally convinced his mother and father to take Grace and stay out of trouble, and he made his way, exhausted by the events of the day, back to the four waiting members of his team.

"So dinner tonight is on you?" Kono teased.

Danny rolled his eyes and mimed shooting himself in the head. "Yeah, and my parents are coming to the governors ball by special invitation. So now we really have to make good on our promise to not get ourselves blown up or massacred." He stated sarcastically.

"They accepted knowing the danger?" Chin asked.

"Oh yes, because they have 'full confidence in their dear son Daniel'," Steve mocked.

"Oh I seem to remember a slight embarrassment when my mom pinched your cheeks and told the Governor how very proud she was of you too Steven, 'like he's my own son,'" Danny stated mockingly, mimicking his mother's tone.

"She pinched your cheeks?" Jenna giggled.

"Which cheeks?" Kono asked mischievously and Jenna cackled with laughter.

"Kono!" Danny and Steve shouted together.

Kono and Jenna giggled even harder at the embarrassment that passed between Steve and Danny.

"It's like you two are brother," Jenna smiled, "have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, kinda, you two are close enough to be brothers, you fight like brothers and you razz each other like brothers." Kono added.

"Ok, we are dropping the subject right now," Steve stated.

"He is not my brother," Danny added, "not at all like my brothers."

"Denial," Kono and Jenna stated together.

"I really don't want to hear this right now," Danny stated as he through his arms up and marched off to his office slamming the door behind him, "We have people to protect!" he opened the door again and then closed it once he had finally decided his rant was over.

The four remaining members of the task force burst into laughter.

"I think we should let him cool down," Chin suggested as the laughter died away.

"Yeah, he'll get enough from us at dinner tonight," Kono added with a mischievous grin sent at Jenna

"Why is he taking it so poorly?" Steve asked as he shook his head in disbelief, "his mom is so sweet."

"It's because that's his mother and he has had to live through this all his life. We'll never understand what it's like because we just don't see what he sees." Chin said philosophically

"But we live with him every day, and he's just like her. So we should totally get it," Jenna stated siding with Steve.

"Maybe that's why they clash," Kono suggested. "And he just doesn't want to admit it in front of us."

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out later," Steve sighed, "for now we should get back to work."

"We're on it," Kono smiled and followed Chin off toward the Smart Table.

Steve stood alone, as Jenna left, her phone pressed against her ear, and he just watched as Danny paced the length of his office. Steve hoped that Danny would be able to relax, just a little, and enjoy his parents while he still could. Steve sighed after a long moment and returned to his own office and his awaiting pile of paperwork.


	5. Confrontations and Cookies

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, alerting and reviewing. You have all be so wonderful and I'm so glad you like the story so much.**

**Danny shines X2 in this chapter. I had so much fun writing it! Hope you like it!**

**As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Confrontations and Cookies

Danny was startled out of his thoughts and the quiet seclusion on his office, by the loud stomping of boots and then the low, but loud, accusation that greeted Steve.

"Who the hell do you think you are McGarrett," A giant of a man yelled as Danny stepped out of his office and greeted the scene as a shocked McGarrett was confronted.

Steve's hand went instinctively to the weapon on his hip as the intruder advanced.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Steve asked, "Further more, why have you just barged into my office and started a conflict?"

"I'm Special Agent Malikahi and you are stepping into my jurisdiction." The man yelled.

"Um, actually, I am," Danny stated as the giant, who towered over McGarrett by at least 5 inches, spun around and looked down at the comparatively miniature Detective.

"Who the hell are you?" Malikahi laughed.

"I'm Detective Daniel Williams, Five-O, and as soon as a threat of a terroristic nature was placed against the Governor, your jurisdiction became mine; well Five-Os. And I have a few questions that I'd like answered. Did you bring the surveillance tapes, for starters," Danny stated unfazed by the giant before him.

"Those tapes are confidential," Malikahi stated towering over Danny now. "You could jeopardize my investigation into the threat."

"Do you want me to arrest you for obstruction?" Danny asked, "Because I will, then I'll lock you in a little tiny interrogation room, pull up all your personnel files and incidence reports and find something, anything, to hold you on while I investigate you and every last person you hired. So, don't talk to me about jeopardizing an investigation because you don't have a fuckin clue buddy."

"You can't investigate me!" Malikahi laughed. "I'm the Governor's chief security officer."

"I have full immunity and means given to me by the Governor, I can do anything I want," Danny stated. "And, as security officer, it's your job to stop any threats before they even get to the Governor, so either you are slacking on your job or, you are the threat."

"You little shit, listen to me, I have everything under control." Malikahi grunted, "Leave the security to me, and you deal with catching the scum bag that wants to threaten the Governor. If you can't do your job, I'll be the one cleaning up your mess when all the shit hits the fan on Friday." He mocked.

"Yeah, the thing about that is, we're investigating all of the governor staff because we think its an inside job, so you're a suspect and clearly if you are here, as pissed off as you are, you've been ordered by the governor to hand over everything that I asked for and she told you Five-O was in charge. So…technically I'm your boss!" Danny stated, "Now the real reason you are pissed, is because you have something to hide. Don't you? I think you do. Truth be told, you don't intimidate me one little bit. So please hand over your files, and the surveillance tapes, and I won't arrest you under suspicion. If you have nothing to hide, you'll be wise and do as I say. Also, I'll be heading the security team, with McGarrett and the rest of Five-O for this Friday's Governors ball, but you already knew that because the Governor authorized it before she left. So, in review, you're storming in here put a big red target on your back, it also put me on high alert because now I really don't like you, and as the old proverb states, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall' and I really do look forward to knocking you down a few pegs."

Malikahi looked like he was going to explode. His eyes flashed red; his hands trembled as he balled them into fists, but he stood down. He slammed the tapes and files onto the Smart Table before Steve and Kono, and stormed out of the office mumbling to himself under his breath.

"Point Williams!" Kono stated teasingly.

Danny winked at her.

"Alright kids, I have everything under control, you have fun now that I got you some new info to play with," Danny stated smiling, then turned and wandered back toward his office, "could you be a doll, Kono, and background check Sasquatch first? I think he's prime suspect as of right now." He added over his shoulder as he left the bullpen.

Kono burst into laughter, "Did that just remind you of David and Goliath, or what?" she asked.

"He's got everything under control," Steve smiled and turned to the massive file that was left for them. "That's one bad ass Detective we've got on our team. Did you see how much taller that man was?"

"And yet, Danny made him seem pretty small," Kono said admiration in her tone.

"That's because Danny Williams is larger than life," Steve smiled and pulled the tapes out of their envelopes, "shall we start, doll?" he asked teasingly.

"Williams is the only one that can call me that, you try it again, and I'll punch you right in the face." Kono warned. "You understand what I'm telling you, pretty boy?"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Steve laughed and turned toward his office.

5-0

Steve stepped out of his office once again as the clock neared 4pm and the busy investigation had carried on with little head way being made and even less coming to them from the busy crime lab.

"Anything yet?" Steve asked as he found Chin hovering over the Smart Table.

"A couple of the security personnel hired by Malikahi have criminal records. Most of the previous threats against the governor have suspects still serving time. FBI and Homeland haven't gotten back to us and the Crime lab is backed up. Jenna's been on the phone all afternoon with her contacts in the CIA and its going to take some finagling to get at Malikahi's records because they're sealed." Chin sighed.

"That's suspicious," McGarrett stated.

"Yeah, so Kono has run down to records to get his files and will meet us at the dinner. I'm about ready to just step away for a little while, go and shower and change, and then come back after we have our meal with the Williams'; to start a fresh because I think this is going to take all night." Chin said as he rubbed his eyes and looked away from the computer.

"Hey, Super SEAL, what do you know about the Marines?" Danny asked as he walked out of his office, a tablet in his hands.

"Marines function like most military groups. They answer to the navy, but are run by a four star general over a four star admiral, why do you ask?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Curiosity," Danny smiled mischievously as he swiped a file from his tablet to the Smart Table.

"I'm shocked that you actually know how to use that thing," Steve mocked.

"I'm shocked that it took you this long to think of something like this," Danny stated as he motioned toward the scene, "oh wait, you didn't think of it, I did."

"Dishonorable discharge of Robert Jacob Malikahi," Chin read out loud.

"Does Sasquatch look familiar to you?" Danny asked pointing at the mug shot. "He was let go because he was convicted of recruiting ineligible candidates of the Marine Corp, for rebel forces. Rebel forces in theUnited Stateswith links to terrorist groups all over the world, most notably the Taliban."

"How did you get access to that?" Steve asked as he leaned on the Smart Board.

"I called up your friend Catherine just to chat and she told me who to contact within the navy. He then pointed me in the direction of the Marines and when I pointed General Talbot toward the Governor of Hawaii, he called me back with a file of some interest. I may, or may not have dropped your name in conversation, but in the end, I got what I wanted." Danny smiled proudly.

"Wow," Chin smiled, "nice work Detective."

Danny bowed to the crowed.

"Immunity and means, I make it look good. Steve, on the other hand, makes it look crazy." Danny mocked.

"But where does this leave us?" Steve asked. "So we know that Sasquatch has a less than desirable background."

"Well, we could look into who, on his crew, are former or disqualified Marines," Chin stated, "If he's our prime suspect, he's got to have back up."

"He's also had access to the event location, so we had better get out there and check things out." Danny stated.

"We can't, not right now," Steve said before Danny could walk out of the office.

"Why not, this is important," Danny sighed exacerbation on his tone.

"Um, you said we had better be at dinner at 6:45pm or risk frantic phone calls from your mom." Steve reminded Danny.

"Shit and its 4:30 now." Danny hissed.

"Yeah, and you need to take me back to my truck, so I can go back to my place and then be at the hotel." Steve stated.

"This is why you should bring your own vehicle McGarrett." Danny sighed.

"I did!" Steve laughed, "then you through your keys at me, while trying to escape your mother, and we piled into the Camaro and I left my truck at your place."

"Shut, up. Let's just go!" Danny sighed.

"I'm right behind you two," Chin stated, started another scan and database search and then headed out to his motorcycle.

5-0

Steve was walking into his own house by quarter after five. The smell of fresh lemons hit his senses as soon as he opened the door and he looked around to see that his living room had been tidied up. He walked into the kitchen and was hit again with a spectacular aroma. Sitting on the counter, with a folded piece of yellow construction paper, was a plate of the biggest chocolate chip cookies he had ever seen. He smiled to himself, remembered what it was like to come home to his mother's cookies after a long day at school and picked up the folded construction paper to read it. His name was neatly written in a regal cursive across the front in bright blue crayon and the wax continued on the inside. It read:

_Steven:_

_ I hope you like the cookies, dear. You seemed like the type that would like chocolate chip._

_ If you could please make sure you have flower, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, crushed canned tomatoes, Ricotta cheese, Parmigianino, and some dry active yeast, for tomorrow that would be wonderful. I used the last of your flower making cookies. I'll make sure to bring all of the fresh produce from the farmers market in the morning. _

_ You have a beautiful home, Steven, and I enjoyed touring it with Grace. She seems to love it here and Patrick enjoyed working on the Marquise. He says you need a new fuel injection pump, but he'll look for one tomorrow. The beach out back is lovely, your gardens are getting a little over grown, but your fruit trees are magnificent. I don't think I've ever seen Avocados that big before._

_ I don't know why you have all those chemical cleaners in your house when you have perfectly good lemons in the yard. They work better for cleaning and are better for you, and they don't leave terrible residue on your dishes and furniture, and they smell better. I'll show you how to mix them up so that you can use them for cleaning; just remind me, as my memory isn't what it used to be._

_ I'm sorry about the construction paper and crayons, its all Grace brought with her. I hope the shopping isn't going to be too much trouble. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. Have a good day, dear._

_ Love V._

He didn't know when it had happened, somewhere in the middle of the letter, or maybe when he stopped to smell the lemon again, but Steve realized that he was fighting back some hidden emotion. He remembered a time when his mother would tuck little notes into his lunch, or made cookies just because, and then he remembered the day that she died. That was the day the letters stopped, the day there were no more cookies or embarrassing 'I love you Steven' written on whatever paper she could find. That was the day when the lemon tree, that they had planted together, never saw what it was really meant for.

Steve sighed as he placed the folded piece of yellow construction paper back on the counter and pulled a plastic container out of the cupboard to store the cookies. He then took himself off to shower and change, rushed back to the kitchen and stuffed the note in his pocket and rushed out the door to make it to the Williams' dinner before Mrs. Williams could start to worry.


	6. The Word Is Out

**A/N: Another 2am update because it's so hot that I just can't sleep, also because I'm heading out to camp for two days and away from the computer. I will be writing but, not posting until probably the weekend.**

**So, this is a little moment at dinner, before we get into the action of the case. I promise some whump to come, for now, fluff and a sentimental super SEAL, everyone's looking forward to that right?**

**Enjoy, and remember, I own nothing but I love Danny and Steve!**

Chapter 6: The Word is Out

Steve was pleased, when he arrived at the hotel, to see that the Williams were staying in one of the more popular and beautiful resort hotels inOahu. He found Kono and Chin arriving simultaneously, dressed to the nines for the dinner that Danny had planned for his parents, but there wasn't a Williams to be seen. They walked together toward the five star restaurant's, checked in for the reservation and found Veronica, Grace, Rachel and Patrick waiting at the table for them.

"So glad to see you," Veronica greeted as she stood and hugged each of the arriving Five-Os even before the server could blink her eyes. "Don't you shine up like a bright new penny," she added as she looked Steve up and down.

"Thank you Mrs. Williams," Steve smiled and took his seat next to Grace and Rachel.

"Did you get our note Uncle?" Grace asked.

"I have it right here," Steve smiled and slipped the yellow construction paper out of his pocket.

"I picked the yellow because it's sunny, and Nonna picked the blue crayon because she said it was the same colour as the water when she looked out the kitchen window." Grace explained.

Steve smiled, but couldn't response, something choked him up. A memory from his past rung out in his ears and the image flashed somewhere behind his eyes. He saw himself sitting at the kitchen table. He saw his mother pacing with a baby Mary in her arms and he was colouring in a colouring book. He had asked his mother what colour he should colour the flowers in the picture and she had said "colour them blue, like the ocean outside our window, my love."

"You ok, Uncle?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Steve smiled, "where's Danno?" he asked deflecting.

"I don't know," Grace sighed, "He called and said he was going to be late. Do you know where Jenna is?" she asked.

"She's right there," Steve stated as the little analyst rushed into the restaurant and looked around frantically before finding her party.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologized as she hugged Veronica.

"Oh you're not late, sweet heart, you're right on time." Veronica cooed, "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Jenna blushed as she sat down beside Kono, "thank you," she whispered to Kono when Veronica's back was turned.

"I got your back," Kono smiled.

"Is she wearing your dress?" Steve asked as he leaned across Jenna to Kono.

"She didn't have anything, she hasn't fully moved in since you gave her a job, boss and she didn't have time to go shopping, so yes I lent her a dress. Her stuff is all still atLangley!" Kono stated.

"You haven't moved out of that hotel?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"I haven't found the right place yet," Jenna sighed.

"What is this all about?" Veronica asked silencing the interrogation by Steve.

"I'm helping Jenna out by helping her find an apartment. She's staying in a hotel right now, but since Steve offered her the full time position with Five-O, she needs to leaveLangleybehind and settle inHawaii." Kono explained.

"We're telling Daniel the same thing, he needs to get out of that little tiny apartment," Veronica sighed. "And really settle into his new life here. I told him we'd help but he will not let us."

"Ronnie, he's fine," Patrick stated.

"He's not, Patrick, look at the beautiful home that Steven has. He's perfectly capable of keeping a house, so why isn't Daniel?" Veronica asked.

"In Danny's defense, my house is my family home, and I really haven't changed anything since it was left to me." Steve stated.

"Don't defend him Steven, he needs to settle and he needs to build his life." Veronica said shaking a finger at Steve.

"Good thing Daniel isn't here," Chin whispered across Rachel toward Steve.

"He's been hearing things like this from his mother for years," Rachel smiled. "You should have heard her when she saw the place we were renting inNew Jersey, and then again when Grace was born, and again when we were talking of having a second child. Even if he does get a house, she'll find fault in it because nothing is good enough for her baby and she hates the Camaro."

"I do indeed; he should have a more sensible car, and not that sporty thing." Veronica stated, "Sometimes he's just too flamboyant."

"He's not really flamboyant if he's living in a tiny apartment," Jenna stated, "and the Camaro is actually a very affordable car. I can crunch some of the numbers for you if you like."

"Oh, dear don't trouble yourself. I'm not worried about the money. I just feel that the apartment is too small and the car is too fast." Veronica corrected.

"He should get out of that tiny apartment, it's horrible," Steve stated agreeing with Veronica.

"If he's happy with it, then just leave it," Chin stated.

Several minutes later, much light chit chat, and the first round of beverages passed the gathering by before the final member of their party showed up.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Danny stated, kissed his mother, Grace and Rachel, almost kissed Kono in the process, and then sat down beside his father, "what did I miss?" he asked as he straightened his tie, and his suit jacket and looked around at all the menus and drinks.

"Can I get you anything?" the little blond waitress asked as she came back to the table.

"Yeah, I'll have what they're having," he stated.

"Ok, I'll be right back," she stated and left.

"Where were you?" Veronica asked as soon as the little waitress had left the table.

"I got a call from someone that I had been in contact with today and they had some information that I needed to pick up before the end of the day, its not big deal," Danny stated and slipped a file out from the bottom of his suit jack, just below the lip of the table and passed it under the table to Chin.

"Please tell me you aren't going to work tonight," Veronica sighed.

"Not tonight Ma, I'm all yours," Danny smiled, "thank you." he stated as the waitress placed the drink before him. "Oh god what is that?" He cringed as he tasted the sweet cocktail and pushed it away.

"Pineapple," Steve laughed. "Usually it would be served in a pineapple but this place is too high class for that." he added as the rest of the team, and Grace giggled around the table.

"Daniel has always hated pineapple, it stems from an incident when he was little," Veronica smiled reminiscently.

"Oh Ma, please don't tell that story," Danny sighed and covered his face with one hand.

"Oh Daniel, it isn't that bad," Veronica smiled, "he was such an apples and oranges kind of child. Very plain and simple, he's grown out of that now, but his uncle on his fathers side was baby sitting one afternoon, it was the hottest day we had had in years and so uncle Samuel was going to make the kids a treat. He decided to make home made ice-cream, but when he used the ice-cream maker some of the salt for the ice got into the cream and flavored it poorly. To cover it up, Sammy put pineapple on the ice-cream and made the kids eat it."

"It was terrible and we all got so sick from it." Danny sighed. "Oh I remember it so vividly, it was horrible."

"That explains a lot," Steve nodded, "I now understand why you hate pineapples and salt water."

"Oh I can fill you in on a lot," Veronica smiled, "what else would you like to know?" she asked as she smiled lovingly at her son.

"Ma, please," Danny half heartedly smiled.

"You are with your friends, Daniel, let them into you life," Veronica said lovingly.

"They know enough," Danny smiled.

"Alright, then let us hear about all of you, I'm dying to know all about your histories," Veronica stated happily.

"Ma, why don't you tell them about you first," Danny smiled.

"Alright," Veronica said, "I was born inItalyand my parents moved to theUnited Stateswhen I was only two. I'm the youngest of 8 children, all boys, and I worked in my parent's restaurant until I was 16 and I met Patrick; we married in that same year. I had Daniel at 17 and the rest to follow from there. And that's my simple little life. I spent most of my young life knowing that I wanted to be a mother, and the rest of my life living out my dream," She smiled lovingly at her son.

"We have had a good run, haven't we Ronnie," Patrick stated when his wife had finished.

"It's only just begun, my love," She smiled, her gaze filled with adoration for the man at her side.

Each of the members of Five-O followed, telling of their families, the exciting things they had done and every happy memory they could to regale the Williams'. Once the life stories ended, stories ofHawaiifollowed and all the things that they needed to do before their vacationing was done. Steve listened, and chatted, but something had struck him. He watched the way Danny and his mother spoke to each other in this easy table setting. Their conversations were happy and light. They joked with one another and everyone else at the table and there were times when things passed between them, only by glancing or smiling, and Steve could tell that mother and son shared something that only they knew about.

Dinner came and went in light, easiness conversations and before long deserts were being served, famous Hawaiian coffee followed and the jokes and the conversation of a mother and son kept the evening rolling along, long after any of them had anticipated. As things continued and stories of Danny as a child were told Steve realized how much of their young lives were similar, all until his mother was killed, and then nothing, he just couldn't relate to the stories of Danny's adolescent years, his high school prom and his mischievous pursuits and his mothers ranting about the ladies he had brought home.

As the night wore on Steve got quieter and quieter, falling into a deep contemplation until he had to excuse himself and walked right out of the hotel to get some air. He sat down on a bench, in part of the hotels grounds, and just stared off out at the calmPacific Oceanand the twinkling of the stars. There wasn't a soul to be found, on the still, calm, beautiful night and Steve found himself letting his mind wander.

"Holy shit, Steve what's the matter?" Danny asked, panic in his voice as he sat down beside his partner.

Steve hadn't even noticed Danny in the darkness, it wasn't until he spoke that Steve instinctively whipped at his tearful eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Steve sighed.

"Right and the walls are back and guarded with razor wire and snipers." Danny stated. "Seriously, what happened, you seemed to be having a good time."

"I miss my mom, ok," Steve said his voice shaking slightly, "I envy you and I wish had stories to tell. I wish my mom could be embarrassing me in front of my friends and watching me with so much pride and adoration that it would make me sick. You know, the last thing I said to my mom, the day she died was 'why do you have to always embarrass me like that?'" he said his voice getting softer and quieter with every word, "She had dropped me off at school, had waved at me as my buddies from the football team came to meet me and she then yell 'I love you sweetie pie.' And I told her she was embarrassing me. I was in that car before it was detonated." Steve explained, tears in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry about you mom," Danny said.

"Me, too," Steve sighed, "even with everything we know it doesn't help. She's still gone. That's still what I said to her and I don't really know what happened. You're mom left me cookies and a note this afternoon and it got me to thinking about all the good times I did have. I have been so stuck on finding her killer and solving my fathers case and catching Wo Fat, and before that becoming a Navy SEAL, that I just didn't even want to think of her the way she was."

"You didn't have time to mourn your mother's death, did you?" Danny asked. "I know I'll be a wreck when it happens to me, but your father sent you away right after it all happened and when were you supposed to come to terms with it?"

"I guess I didn't," Steve said as a tear rolled down his cheek and he stared off into the void where the sky and the ocean meet.

"What did the note say?" Danny asked.

Steve handed over the piece of construction paper for Danny to read.

"It's a shopping list and rambling," Danny laughed.

"I know, but my mom used to do that too," Steve smiled, "only she'd stuff them into the brown paper bag that she packed my lunch in so all the guys at school teased me when they saw them. I used to think of checking my lunch every morning, to save myself from the ridicule, but I never did, because deep down I liked them too much to spoil them."

"Yes, Steven James McGarrett, you are a momma boy whether you want to admit it or not." Danny mocked.

"Yes, I really was," Steve admitted.

"Don't worry, I am too," Danny confessed, "and I love her for it. Listen; while she's here you can borrow her. I'll consent to letting my Ma mother you to the point of embarrassment, if only to prove to the world that the navy didn't totally shut you down as a human being, but I won't tell the crew that you were crying because I'm an awesome friend." He smiled.

"Thanks Danno," Steve chuckled lightly.

"No problem, Steve," Danny smiled, stood, and patted his partner on the shoulder, "you gonna come back in, or should I make excuses for your departure."

"I'll come back, just tell them I'm on the phone with the Governor or something," Steve smiled.

"Ok."


	7. Mother Knows Best

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reviewing and alerting. I'm so happy that you like this story as much as you do. I hope you like what is coming. While out at camp this story took a turn that I wasn't expecting, but you'll have to wait for the surprises and the whump for the next few chapters. I wasn't going to have a lot of it, and then one Character decided to show his face and I just have to get the whump in there now, but you'll have to wait for that.**

**For now, he's Danny's mom showing us just how much Daniel is like her and how deep their connection is. Hope you like it.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Mother Knows Best

As the night wore on, Steve came back to the dining room and the group. He found them all in joyful conversation, just had he had left them, but he also found that they had ordered more drinks and the dinner patrons had changed over to the night crowd, as the band in the corner of the large room began to set up.

"What's going on?" Steve asked Danny as he sat down again.

"Mom and dad want to dance," Danny explained. "I chose this restaurant because I knew they had live Jazz every night after 9pm and an open floor." He added as his mother leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So thoughtful," Veronica stated, "you can dance, can't you Steven?" she asked.

"Yes, I can, they teach you in the navy," Steve grinned.

"Sorry, Patrick, I'm going to have to dance with Steven first." Veronica stated excitedly.

"Alright, I'll dance with Jenna," Patrick smiled.

"Oh sir, I don't dance," Jenna said nervously.

"I'll teach you, you'll be fine," Patrick said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're not getting out of it now," Danny laughed. "Gracie, you gonna dance with your Danno?" he asked.

"Nope, Uncle Chin," Grace smiled.

Laughter erupted from the gathering at Danny's dejection.

"I'll dance with you Daniel," Rachel smiled, "we've always done rather well on the dance floor together."

"I miss it," Danny smiled lovingly.

"Then it is settled," She smiled and blushed.

"Then who is going to dance with Auntie Kono?" Grace asked as she looked around the table and did the simple math for herself.

"I'm going to take some pictures to remember tonight," Kono smiled. "I'm sure I'll get my turn," she added.

"Will you hold the second dance for me?" Patrick asked in his calm gentlemanly way.  
>"Of course I will," Kono smiled and Grace was cured of her worry.<p>

5-0

The band struck up full of rich deep brass and a soulful singer with a voice that could rival Ella in tone and range, as Steve led Mrs. Williams out onto the dance floor.

"You are quite good at this Steven," Veronica praised.

"It's odd doing this in a civilian setting," Steve admitted, "I'm so used to dancing for naval functions but I don't think I've ever just danced for fun before."

"That is a shame," Veronica sighed, "we're dancers in the Williams clan. Bet you didn't know that about Daniel."

"No I did not," Steve smiled as he caught a glimpse of Danny dancing with Rachel and he too was doing rather well.

"My boys all learned very young, although they complained a great deal about dancing with their sisters, they enjoyed socializing with other young women at the weekly dances we would attend together." Veronica explained.

"Stop telling embarrassing stories about me Ma!" Danny stated as he nudged his mother.

"I would have complained about dancing with my little sister too, although I think I'd like it now." Steve said after Danny had moved away again.

"Tell me about her," Veronica smiled.

"I don't know much about her, really," Steve admitted sadly.

"What do you mean? She's your sister!" Veronica gasped.

"When we were young we got along, but I mean when we were really young and we built sand castles on the beach or colours picture. As we grew up we were the quintessential siblings I suppose. She was very girly as I remember her, and I was very much into cars and trains and boy things. As we grew up we moved apart. She was into art, music, parties with her girl friends. I was on the football team and I was contemplating scholarships and playing pro ball after high school, so it took up a lot of my time and Mary boycotted the whole jock and cheerleader clique. We clashed over it pretty harshly sometimes. And fought all the time over the stupidest little things, it used to drive my Father crazy." Steve explained. "When my mom was killed everything changed though, and I saw a softer side of my sister."

"You said your mother was killed in a car accident." Veronica sighed, "I'm very sorry Steven."

"Yes it was a car accident, or we believed that until recently. It wasn't until about a year ago that Mary and I bonded again over the accident. We both believed it was just an accident for the longest time, but out father was messed up by the events, so much so, that he split us up. I was sent to the naval academy because my father had contacts and my athleticism made me a great candidate. I had no choice, I had to go. Mary was shipped off toLos Angelesbecause she wanted to get into acting and modeling and my father had relatives there. So we were sent off to separate corners of the mainland. My dad would visit from time to time, but we'd never come back to Hawaii to see him and I think, in the nineteen years that I was away from Hawaii, I saw my sister five times. The last time I saw her was just before I was deployed. She surprised me, but I didn't even recognize her when she showed up. She scolded me for my choice to go over seas to fight, but she told me she would write to me because she was worried and because she knew I didn't have anyone else. I learned a lot about her in those letters and I really came to respect her, but I just never got to see her." Steve explained. "Then, this year, she came back toHawaiifor the first time, just after I had found out what had really happened to our parents. Mary showed her true colours and really proved to me that she is a McGarrett down to her core. She was brilliant, but she was taken because of the case and as an attempt to throw me off it, and I did exactly what my dad did and sent her back to the mainland to be safe."

The song stopped and Veronica looked at Steve in shock. Danny had seen and heard some of the exchanged and came to his mother's side before leading her and Steve off the floor. They ducked out of the restaurant and Steve watched as Danny forced his mother to sit down in one of the plush sofas of the hotels nearly deserted lounge.

"Come and sit with me Steven," Veronica said tearfully and Steve obeyed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Williams. I shouldn't have told you that stuff about my family." Steve sighed but Veronica had reached out and taken hold of his hands. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Steven, don't apologize." Veronica whispered, "You need someone to talk to. You've been robbed of your family, you have so much pain, and I can see it in your eyes. You poor thing." She said tearfully. "No mother, no father, no family to speak of, I just can't imagine what you are going through, dear."

"I've got Danny," Steve smiled half heartedly.

"You know everything?" Veronica asked looking at her son.

Danny nodded.

"Steven, I want to hear it from you, sweetheart, what happened, really; to your mother and father?" she asked.

"They were murdered because of my father's job, because of a case he was working on and getting too involved in." Steve sighed. "The car that my mother was driving had a bomb planted in it and that's what caused the car accident. My father always had his suspicions and later had the evidence to prove it and so to protect his children he sent us away. He pushed me into the navy to gain protection and strength, and he wanted Mary in the spot light so that she'd be protected too. Last year he was murdered because he got too close to solving my mother's case, and because he had found corruption in the same institution that he had pledged his service and his life too. I heard him murdered over the phone and I couldn't stop it," he said tears in his eyes, "I've made it my duty to solve what my father had gotten so close to, and because of that Mary was targeted. She was kidnapped from the house she was renting here and I only found her because of her strength and because of Danny."

Veronica had stayed stone faced throughout the tale; a look and manner Steve had seen in Danny when things were really serious. It wasn't until Steve had finished his tale and dried his eyes that Veronica's composure changed.

"Well that's just horrible," Veronica stated angrily, "what is this world coming to? Steven, you have to stop these people, you can never give up. Daniel, you have to help him, he may not be your brother, but he's as good as one." She stated.

"We're working on it Ma," Danny said calmly.

"Oh I'm just furious," Veronica hissed as she stood and began pacing.

"Ma, calm down," Danny said trying to stop his mother's erratic movements.

"I will not! Now sit down Daniel and listen," she ordered and Danny fell into the sofa next to Steve. "Now you boys listen to me and you had better listen well."

"Yes, ma'am," Danny and Steve echoed together.

"You are not to back down, that is not how you were brought up," she stated and pointed at her son, "it's going to be dangerous, it's going to be hard and you are going to feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and you'll want to give up, to run away, but you can't. Not now, not knowing what you know and seeing what you've seen. You can't let this happen to anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The boys echoed again.

"Lord almighty, what is wrong with the world?" Veronica asked as she looked to the ceiling and Steve turned an amused glance at Danny. "What are people teaching their children these days? I just don't understand how these behaviors and these horrible things can be happening in this modern world. If I ever get my hands on the bad people, I'd show them a thing or two about respect. No, this is unacceptable, murder isn't right, do people not teach their children right from wrong?" she huffed as she ranted.

"Ma, calm down, not everyone is like you," Danny said.

"No, Daniel, I swear this is unacceptable," Veronica stated, "this shouldn't happen, not anymore."

"I know, Ma, but you can't change society," Danny said.

"Your friend has been robbed of a family, having been forced to live a life of danger and was forced into a career he never anticipated. Daniel, you chose to be a police officer and I am proud of you for it, but Steven wanted to play football. He wanted a different life, but he could never have that. All because his parents tried to do good, because his father made the same decision that you've made. Do you see the injustice in all of this?" she asked her tone rising with every word.

"I do Ma, I get it, really," Danny stated.

"I wouldn't change my life, now that I've lived it," Steve said trying to calm Veronica.

"It doesn't make it any more right, Steven, or fair." Veronica said.

"But Ma, it is what it is," Danny said seeing the distress in his mother.

"No buts, Daniel!" She stated.

Steve burst with laugher; having tried to hold it in as long as he could. He laughed so hard it brought tears back to his eyes and he had to gasp to catch his breath.

"Steven, what is it dear?" Veronica asked worry on her face now.

"I've heard these same reasoning's and words from Danny," Steve stated trying to control his laughter, "you remember that fight don't you?" he asked looking at Danny who had gone red in the face at the accusation, "you won't admit it, but you are your mother!"

Veronica stood before her silent son, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it is true, I gave Steve this same lecture once before," Danny sighed and started laughing himself.

"Well at least we are all on the same page," Veronica smiled. "Everything is going to be alright, Steven," she added as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, Mrs. Williams," Steve smiled at the embrace, "but thank you for the reassurance."

"Now, let's talk about the governor," Veronica stated as she squeezed in between the boys on the sofa, "what's going on with her?"

"These threats have her a little rattled, but we're working on it," Steve explained.

"No, I mean really," Veronica said. "She seems nice enough, but something's a miss. Don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't fully trust her as far as I could throw her. Now that doesn't mean you shouldn't do your job and protect her and all the innocent people of Hawaii, but she's too good for her own good, if you get what I'm saying." Veronica added and looked at her son.

Danny shot a look at Steve, who had been staring at Mrs. Williams in disbelief.

"I hate to sound clichéd, Steven, but you shouldn't trust anyone unless they earn your trust." Veronica said, "Your biggest asset is your intuition, trust that before you trust anyone."

"I will," Steve smiled.

"Alright my boys, that's enough seriousness for one night," Veronica stated as she stood, "come and dance with your mother, Daniel."

"Yes ma'am," Danny agreed and stood to join his mother.

"And Steven, please stop calling me Mrs. Williams. We are acquainted well enough now for you to call me Veronica, or even mom, but Mrs. Williams makes me feel old and like I should be your boss, and that's just not what I'm here for." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll stop," Steve smiled and followed Danny and his mother back into the dinning room.


	8. Old Enemies

**A/N: So when I started writing this story, I didn't think it would get this serious, nor did I think I'd be writing any whump in it. But, it happened, I'm sorry...**

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews, I will reply to the backlog ASAP, I promise. I've just been so busy writing that I thought you guys would understand and be happy with another update over me telling you how nice the reviews are and whatever else I say when I reply to the reviews! But look out; I'm going to get caught up!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Old Enemies

The following morning Steve walked into the office feeling quite proud of himself and his accomplishments. He had gotten to a 24 hour grocery the evening before, after dinner and dancing had finally ended, and had managed to get everything that Mrs. Williams had asked for. He got up early Sunday morning, went for a run, a swim and even had time to tidy the house and filled one of his mothers old vases with flowers from the garden, realizing just how over grown it had really gotten, before he left the flowers and a note for Mrs. Williams and headed into work.

Danny called half way to the office. He sounded cheerful in the presence of his daughter, and he told Steve he was taking his parents and Grace to church before the Williams' would head to Steve's and Danny would come into work. Danny also mentioned that Patrick had done some searching and had lined up a fuel pump for the Marquise that he would work on during the day, and would hopefully have up and running by the time they were finished their days work.

Steve smiled to himself as he pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot, made note of the two other vehicles, a red Cadillac Deville that was in pristine condition, and a black SUV that wasn't Chin's but that could have been any other officers vehicle. He also noticed that Chin's bike was parked near the building and that there were already several tourists arriving to catch a glimpse at the regal statue of King Kamehameha I.

When he finally made his way through the Palace and into the Five-O officer, he found more action then he had seen in any of the other spaces that occupied Palace. All the computer monitors flashed, a phone was ringing off somewhere beyond and Steve found Chin and a stack of files with Jenna already at the smart table.

"What do you have for me?" Steve asked as he looked down at the table.

"This is the map of the venue and the list of available HPD officers Danny has decided we are using for security on Friday night," Chin explained. "As you may have guessed, Danny fired everyone else."

"He fired them?" Steve laughed, "Like the Trump, he just pointed and told them 'you're fire'?"

"As much as I could see Danny doing that, I doubt it was that amusing. The governor has already called and wants you and Danny in her office this morning to 'talk' about this over reaction." Chin explained.

"Do you think Danny is over reacting?" Steve asked.

"Danny may be a little prone to over exaggerate, but when it comes to police work, he doesn't over react, and our case against Malikahi is growing." Chin answered.

"Last night, before Dinner, Danny went by the closed venue to Malikahi and all his men," Jenna added, "and it's a good thing too because, with a little digging, I found dirt on every last one of his security personnel." She explained. "They all have ties to gangs, drugs, violent crimes, and even the Yakuza."

Steve's eyes flashed something like rage at the name placed before him.

"Danny's precautions are merited; at least now we can be sure we trust the security for Friday night." Chin stated.

"What if we're wrong about all this and we're looking in the completely wrong place?" Steve asked playing devils advocate. "What if, Malikahi isn't the threat, but just coving up his dirty past?"

"Do you trust Danny?" Chin asked.

"Yes," Steve answered. "With my life, with my sister, yes I trust Danny completely."

"Then we're not wrong." Chin said.

"And if we are wrong, that's the reason we're spending the rest of the week at the venue preparing our crew and monitoring every last person that comes in and leaved that space." Kono stated as she joined the party at the table. "I have list of the serving staff, kitchen and chefs, valets, managers and guest for the event. I also have the hotels advanced guest list to see who has reservations in the building, how many rooms are not yet filled, and if anyone looks suspicious, we'll pick it up." She added as she handed the files to Jenna. "Also, I just got off the phone with Charlie Fong, though he didn't find any DNA material on the envelopes or letters, he managed a partial print and, gift of the gods, there was an eyelash in the envelope which he managed to run for DNA. Guess who it belonged to," Kono asked with a sly smile.

"Malikahi," Steve stated.

"That's right boss."

"I'm gonna get on these people," Jenna smiled and moved off to her little office space. "You guys go after the big wigs."

"Thanks Jenna," Steve smiled and watched as little analyst sauntered away to her corner.

"Danny also managed to pull this for us," Chin stated as he uncovered the file from the previous evening. "Malikahi, before he became chief of the governors security staff, was pretty infamous in Maui and on theBigIsland. He managed to get all of his records sealed on the islands because of his connection, but the FBI has been following him for quite some time. He's flaunting his power to them, right out in the open, and they can't do anything because he's protected by the governor. They believe him to be responsible for a series of high profile bombings which involved injuries to other high government officials and dignitaries."

"You think a bombing might be his MO?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but I think we've got to search that building from top to bottom to make sure he hasn't had time to set up something that might crash the governor's ball." Kono said.

"Call up CSI and get a team ready to head out. We need our best people on it," Steve stated, "but what are we going to do about Malikahi?" he asked.

"He's wanted, you can take him because you and Danny have higher rank then he does," Kono stated. "But you had better fill the Governor in on it, before you go chasing down her security officer."

"The meetings already lined up," Steve stated with a smile, "pull me together the file and I'll head over right away."

"You wait and take Danny with you," Chin ordered, "you're going to need the backup, and you have to tread lightly. Danny told me what his mother said about the Governor and not trusting her. What if she is in on all this?"

"Or what if she's been duped the whole time," Kono said, "you'll need Danny to be the voice of reason."

"The voice of reason, are you kidding?" Steve laughed.

"You know he is, he's better at reasoning with people then any of us are," Chin stated, "you need to take Danny, just on the premise that he did all this work and came up with this profile before we even knew where to look, the least you can do is give him that."

"I will, I'll wait for him," Steve sighed and marched off toward his office.

"Why didn't you tell him that the governor was the one who signed off on sealing Malikahi's records?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"Because, I can't definitively say that this is her signature until I get the results back from Charlie and the specialists, and I can't tell Steve that I was suspicious of the Governor's signature until I know for sure because then he'll jump down my throat." Chin explained.

"Then why didn't you show him this?" Kono asked and tapped at the stills from the surveillance, from the venue that they had also acquired from Danny.

"Because Danny's not here to keep Steve in check, and if Steve sees a picture of Malikahi fraternizing with Wo Fat, he'll definitely go off the deep end." Chin stated. "We'll cover it with them both when Danny get's here, and we'll deal with the SEAL's wrath then."

5-0

Once church had finished, Danny and his parents parted ways, and Danny headed back to the Palace knowing some of what Chin and Kono knew; having scanned the files obtained on Malikahi before he handed them over to Chin. He had also taken what his mother had said to heart. Something all of a sudden felt off about the Governor, he wasn't sure he had ever felt comfortable with her, but if his mother felt something amiss, then she was to be believed. Steve on the other hand seemed to lay all his cards on the table, and although he seemed to listen to Danny's mom, Danny wasn't sure Steve was ready to believe that the Governor could have her own agenda.

The real question was why, and Danny had been mulling over that question all through church as the priest preached about temptation in the dessert. Why would the Governor wish to threaten herself? What was the reason for pulling them into the fray, if only to be the one plotting the hunt? Maybe she wasn't involved either; maybe she was just another pawn in the big game that was playing out with each and every one of them. There were a lot of very rich, very important people that were going to be at the ball and many high ranking officers from all branches of law enforcement and the military. It was going to bring together teachers and speakers, with politicians and patriots for the common good of supporting the big charities that the Governor had been supporting for many, many years. They were raising money for the children's hospital and programming for the children who suffered from abuse, homelessness and addiction. It was all for a greater good, so why would the Governor plot against herself? The idea just wouldn't leave Danny alone as he pulled away from the little church; right on the waters edge, and drove intoHonolulutoward theImperialPalace.

Danny pulled into the nearly deserted lot and made note of the vehicles there, just as his partner had done, and decided on the parking spot next to Steve's truck. He paused for a moment as a chill ran down his back and swung the door open, feeling the warming sensation of the already hot day. He stole one last glance at his daughter's picture before he ducked between the vehicles and began the slow trek across the Palace grounds. He caught a wave from a fellow officer as he walked, when suddenly the sound of an over active engine and the squealing of tired caught his attention. He spun around just in time to see the SUV with black tinted windows lurch forward from the parking spot, it had just been backed out of, and it pealed away as the pop, pop, of gun shots filled the air and Danny hit the deck. He had only just caught a glimpse at the shooter before he rolled for cover under the red Deville and he felt a searing pain radiate through his upper arm.

5-0

Steve heard the shots through his open window and bolted out of his office as alarms sounded somewhere off in the precinct.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as she ran after Steve.

"There were shots fired. I heard them," Steve yelled as he rushed out, his weapon in his hand.

Movement came from everywhere as the three Five-Os and Jenna pushed their way out into the grounds and heard the panic of the tourists who had been mulling about in the beautiful morning.

"Danny!" Steve yelled when he spotted his friend pushing through the crowd of HPD officers that had gotten to him first.

"Where did it come from?" Steve asked as Danny pushed him aside.

"Black SUV, tinted windows," Danny hissed.

"You're shot!" Jenna cried at the sight of the blood soaking through his dress shirt.

"Yeah, I know!" Danny practically yelled.

"Did you see the shooter?" Kono and Chin asked in unison.

"It was Malikahi," Danny stated, rage in his eyes as he marched off toward the front of the building.


	9. The Detective's Wrath

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful comments. You are all so fun and so kind! **

**Be advised that I am going away for a couple of days and may not get anything updated. I'll be camping till Tuesday and then traveling to the States till the following Tuesday and probably wont have time between to type, but I will be working on the stories I have started and then when things settle down, I should pick up again.**

**For now, here is Danny's take on how screwed up things have gotten.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Detective's Wrath

Steve rushed after Danny as sirens could be heard coming toward the Palace. There was a fury in Danny's eyes that Steve had never seen before, it almost made him afraid of the Detective, but Steve knew that it was time to take on a different persona himself. Danny needed to calm down, to let the professionals look at his injury and he needed to clear his mind to figure out what was the next course they should take. Danny had been the driving force in the investigation; they couldn't loose him to his anger now. Steve was ready to be the voice of reason, to take everything he had learned from his partner, and turn it over onto Danny.

"Danny stop, you need to see the paramedics." Steve stated as he ran and jumped in front of Danny. "You need to just take a breath, let Peter check you out and then we'll work. You may be in shock, or going into shock, so please, stop!"

"I need to get my hands on the Palace security to prove I saw what I saw," Danny stated. "Then you and I are going right to the Governor to tell her that her fuckin Security officer shot me. Then I'll deal with the fact that I was shot!" Danny yelled furiously, "shot while my parents are in town. This is going to be so much fun!" he hissed, "do you have any idea what my mother is going to say; fuck my life!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and stepped around Steve into the Palace. A strange and eerie silence fell over the gathering crowd at the sound of Danny's cursing.

"Danny wait there is more to it then that!" Chin stated as he rushed after Danny and Steve, "something's really up, something that we need to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about Chin, Malikahi shot me!" Danny yelled, "He's going down. If I find him, I'll kill him."

"He's a loose cannon Danny, he may be more dangerous than we think," Kono stated as she caught up to the other Five-Os. "He's not working alone, we know this for sure, and he's got bigger, badder fish in his corner."

"Or maybe not," Chin added.

"He may have totally screwed himself over by acting out like this," Kono chimed as she and Chin went back and forth.

"Do you think this was an act against you alone, or was this all part of the plan?" Chin asked.

"Why are we dancing around the subject? You found some dirt, you're trying to build it up, what do you want to tell me? And why are you being so cautious about it?" Danny asked angrily, "I don't have time for this, people. If you haven't noticed I'm bleeding!"

"The paramedics are here," Jenna stated as she too caught up to the group.

"If they can work around me then they can look at my arm." Danny stated as he burst through the double glass doors of the Five-O officer.

"Detective, please, the sooner we get you patched up the sooner you can get back to work," the paramedic that had been following Jenna stated.

"Alright, so look at my arm," Danny sighed as he fell into a chair and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Someone find me another shirt please," he added as he pealed the right sleeve away from his injured arm carefully.

"Oh my god," Jenna gasped and turned away. "I'll find a new shirt!" she added.

"You'll have to get over that if you want to be a field agent, or even just on this task force. Blood is a prerequisite to the job, Steve didn't tell you that?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Or was that, declaration of praise to the god, because I'm totally ripped?" Danny joked as his mood lightened just a little as he saw the tension and the discomfort in the little analyst's eyes.

"You're not totally ripped," Steve laughed.

"I'll find you another shirt," Jenna said meekly and blushed, "but I can't guarantee that you'll look as good in it as you did in that one." She added with a wink.

"Thanks Jenna," Danny stated as he flinched under the touch of the paramedic.

"I got surveillance up on the Smart system," Kono stated after a little giggle. "Here's what happened just moment ago," she stated and hit the play back and they watched the attack unfold and Danny's flying leap for the Deville.

"How'd you manage that so fast, Cuz?" Chin asked as he rushed to her side.

"I hacked HPD's mainframe and linked it to our computers about six months back when we were investigating Danny's former partnerMecca. I just never got around to unlinking things." Kono admitted. "I've got a pretty good shot of the whole scene Danny," she added as Danny pushed the paramedic away and rushed to the table.

"Oh, you know it's nothing serious, just a gunshot wound. It doesn't need cleaning and disinfecting. If you like I can let it bleed till you're unconscious." The paramedic hissed.

"It's not that bad." Danny stated.

"It's taken a chunk out of your right bicep. You now have a nifty peep hole in your arm!" the paramedic stated sarcastically.

"Look, there, it is Malikahi!" Danny stated ignoring Peter Belgrade, a frequent flyer when it came to Five-O injuries.

"Who is that with him?" Steve asked struggling to see into the windshield of the blurry photo.

"Here," Kono stated, cleared the image up and zoomed in.

"I know that face," Jenna stated and rushed off to her office space, abandoning the search for a shirt.

"So do I," Danny said as his brow furled in thought.

"Golf cart man," Steve gasped.

"I'll run facial recognition," Kono stated and began typing.

"Here," Jenna said and swiped files from her tablet to the Smart computer. "His name is Yin Li. He's one of Wo Fat's body guards."

Danny moved back toward the chair he had initially sat down in.

"You feeling ok, Detective, are you light headed, nauseated, weak?" the paramedic asked.

"You asked me all those things the first time I was shot in this arm, Peter," Danny sighed.

"Its protocol," Peter shrugged.

"Yes, I am feeling all those things. Yes the adrenaline is wearing off. No, my thoughts are completely clear and I know where I am, who I am, and what I was doing when I was shot." Danny stated prattling off answers to all the standard questions.

"Can I deal with your arm now?" Peter asked standing before Danny with his hands on his hips.

"Can I put you on speed dial, in the even that I get shot again. You're kinda my favorite now." Danny said sarcastically but let the paramedic attend to his arm. "Ow!" he yelled as Peter began packing the wound with gauze.

"Don't complain, Detective, you could have gone to the hospital for a little anesthetic, but you opted for the macho man treatment, so you now get to bite down on this while I stitch you up." Peter stated and handed Danny a doubled up tongue depressor. "Bite down hard, this is going to suck!" He added, threaded his needle and began.

"You're still my favorite," Danny said weakly to the paramedic when he'd finished.

"You'll have another battle scar, my friend, but you'll live," Peter laughed.

"Can I go back to work now?" Danny asked childishly.

"All clear Detective, but take it easy for a little while. You lost some blood and you're body's going to be working pretty hard to replenish that. I suggest juice and some cookies." Peter smiled.

"Someone get me cookies, stat, doctor's orders!" Danny shouted.

"Not a doctor, yet," Peter stated, smiled to his friend and packed up his kit. "Don't get shot again for another eight or so months. It's becoming a bad habit with you Danny."

"I'll try my best to stay unholy." Danny winked and Peter the paramedic left the Five-O office.

"Alright put a shirt on!" Steve laughed.

"I would if I had one," Danny retorted.

"Sorry, got sidetracked," Jenna stated and prepared to move off.

"No, you stop. Who is Yin Li and why would you know about him if he's just Wo Fat's body guard?" Danny asked, stood from his seat and walked to the table.

"He's not _just_ a body guard, he's the body guard. Wo Fat's most trusted man, or so we think. He's gun toting and very dangerous and never far away. Why he was with Malikahi and not Wo Fat, this morning, is the much better question." Jenna explained.

"I got that one figured out," Kono stated as she continued typing. "My data search found Yin Li mentioned in Malikahi's files. Malikahi is Li's half brother. They were both suspected of murder in the first, but were never charged on a technicality."

"Who were they suspected of killing?" Steve asked.

"Doctor William Blaine," Kono stated pulling up the murder investigation. "Doctor Blaine was found in his office, shot two times in the chest. The murder weapon was never found, or weapons I should say. Two bullet hole, two bullets were recovered, both from different guns." Kono explained.

"So, Chief of Wo Fat's security and Chief of Governor security just happen to be family." Steve stated. "I don't like that coincidence."

"You're not going to like this either," Chin stated and threw the photo of Wo Fat and Malikahi up on the Smart computer. "We managed this screen shot off the surveillance that Danny brought us back from the venue. Look who's popped up."

Rage flashed in Steve's eyes.

"Thanks for not showing him that earlier," Danny stated seeing the change in McGarrett, "or we could have both been caught in the line of fire, and probably killed because someone would have been distracted by someone else's rage." He added as he pointed to the different 'some ones' in the room.

"So where do we go from here?" Steve asked with a sigh choosing to ignore Danny's comment because he knew Danny was right.

"I think we need some hard evidence for the Governor," Danny stated after a moment of contemplation. "There will be bullets in the Palace lawn; one with my blood on it. Maybe we can match them to the murder weapons from the doctor's murder."

"If we can find them," Chin sighed.

"I'll head out and talk to the investigation crew," Kono stated and rushed out of the office and back out to the scene of the crime.

"Pull together all the bad news on Malikahi. Give me copies of the surveillance footage in stills and the alleged links between Malikahi, Li and theBlainemurder." Danny said as he pointed at Chin and Jenna. "Steve, you calm down and get the look of murderous rage off your face. It's not helping matters and I don't need a loose cannon on my hands."

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked, "You were pretty worked up, if anyone's a loose cannon, it's you."

"I'm going to get a shirt, first of all, and then I'm going to call my mother at your house and break the news to her gently now that I'm cleared by the paramedic and not dying; hence the loose cannon behavior from yours truly." Danny sighed, "Then we've got to find Malikahi before he does anything else stupid."

"Sounds like a plan, but what about the venue?" Steve asked.

"We'll deal with that when we have eyes on Malikahi. For now, all we know is that he is armed and dangers, and quite possibly going to go on another shooting spree." Danny answered.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Steve asked still quite concerned for his partner.

"I'll be fine once the phone call to my mother is over, after that disaster waiting to happen, I'll be able to clear my mind and concentrate on the task at hand." Danny explained.

"Good luck with that," Steve half heartedly smiled.

"Like I said before, fuck my life," Danny sighed and headed off to his office.


	10. Blood Brothers

**A/N: Surprise! I haven't left yet and worked really hard on these chapters while I was camping, so I decided another Update was in order. I'm leaving Friday, and wont be back till Monday night so don't expect anything else till next week sometime.**

**Thank you so much to all the wonderful reviewers. I'm so glad you like this story and where it is going. Its going to get more angsty from here on out. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen that way, but it took a little turn when Wo Fat showed up. So now, its on that path but I'll bring the comedy back at the end! Promise!**

**For now, Enjoy chapter 10 and I'll catch you in Chapter 11**

**As always, I own nothing!**

Chapter 10: Blood Brothers

Danny sat down at his desk, grasped his head and played over the events that had just taken place. Finally feeling the chill of the Palace air conditioning he pulled a plain white t-shirt, with the HPD insignia on it, out of one of his filing cabinet and threw it over his head. Sunday was supposed to be a good day, with so many things to look forward to and his mother was so happy to be able to do what she did best, but now the terrible task of telling her was in the for front of his mind. He felt a chill run down his spine at the thought.

He remembered the conversation on his first day as Five-O and his first incident with Steve. He had been so angry, had called to tell his mother he was ok, because he knew his father was keeping tabs on the Hawaiian news, and before the conversation had ended he was defending Steve and even the reasons he himself had been angry in the beginning. It wasn't Steve's fault that he had been shot then and it wasn't his fault now, but the looming fight was more than Danny was willing to encounter. He took a deep breath, told himself he was fine and grabbed his cell out of his pocket.

"McGarrett residence, Veronica Williams speaking," Danny heard his mother answer.

"Ma, don't answer it like that, Steve doesn't need a receptionist." Danny laughed. "He also has enough enemies that they don't need to know you're there or that that is even his house."

"Oh Daniel, you're absolutely too paranoid sometimes," Veronica scolded. "Why are you calling, my love, we only just saw you about an hour ago."

"Something happened, mom," Danny stated.

Tension could be felt over the phone as Veronica felt the formality in her sons address, "what has happened Daniel," she whispered.

"I was shot," Danny stated.

"What!" Veronica cried.

"Ma, calm down, I'm ok." Danny stated.

"Patrick, turn on the TV, your son was shot! Patrick!" Veronica yelled through the McGarrett house.

"Ma, I'm alright, I was cleared for work by the paramedics." Danny stated as he stood and began pacing.

"Daniel, you come home right now, right this instant, I need to see you." Veronica sobbed.

"Ma, I can't I have to go and catch the guy that shot me. I have to do my job!" Danny stated.

"That is unacceptable, Daniel, you come home this instant. What if those people come here? What if they know that your father and I are here with Grace and they come looking for revenge? You need to be here to protect us Daniel." Veronica panicked.

"Ma, you'll be fine. I'll send over some officers if you want me to, but I can't come right now. Once Steve and I are finished with our investigation we'll come right over." Danny stated.

"No, you come over right now!" Veronica yelled.

"Ma, I can't, I'm working." Danny stated just as passionately.

"Then why did you call me?" Veronica cried, "Just to get me all worked up and worried. What if you're hurt, really hurt, and you should be at the hospital with real doctors not just some paramedics?" she sobbed, "what if you die, Daniel, what will we do then?"

"Ma, calm down, please, you have Grace and you're going to upset her. I'm fine! It was a flesh wound!" Danny sighed exacerbated by his mothers berating.

"Daniel, why, why did you call me?" Veronica sobbed. "Why, if you're not going to listen to me, why would you call me?"

"Ma, I called so that you didn't find out on TV or something," Danny stated.

"It's all over the news!" Veronica cried.

"Turn the TV off Ma," Danny ordered.

"Daniel, they say it was an officer!" Veronica stated.

"I'm the officer!" Danny sighed, "I was shot, but I'm fine and we know who did it so please, calm down and let me go and catch the son of a bitch before he hurts someone else."

"Daniel, watch your language!" Veronica scolded, "Goodness me, you just came from church!"

"Ma, I'm hanging up now," Danny stated.

"Daniel wait!"

5-0

Steve watched from his officer as Danny paced his own, his phone glued to the side of his head when suddenly Steve's office phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered when the caller ID came up private.

"Steve, it's Patrick," Mr. Williams said and Steve could hear Veronica yelling at Danny in the back ground. "What really happened?" he asked.

"Danny was shot upon arrival this morning. He's been checked out by the paramedics, cleaned up and cleared for work." Steve explained.

"Alright, thank you," Patrick sighed, "I could swear that Daniel was dying the way Ronnie is reacting and at least now I can calm Grace down.

"Where are you?" Steve asked in confusion.

"I'm in your garage on Grace's cell," Patrick explained.

"Oh that's why the number is private."

"Should we be worried Steven," Patrick asked, "are these people going to come after us here?"

"I don't know. I think you'll be safe, even with what we know so far, which isn't much, but I'd suggest you stay in the house. You can set the security system if you think you need to," Steve said, "The instructions are taped to the inside of my desk in the study."

"I'll try to hold down the fort for as long as I can, but Ronnie is pretty worried and won't truly calm down until she see Daniel and his injuries." Patrick sighed.

"We'll come by as soon as we can," Steve said with half a smile, "on the shelf in my study is an old mahogany cigar box. In the box you'll find my secondary weapon. You do know how to use it if you need to, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, son, I'm well versed." Patrick admitted.

"You should be fine," Steve said reassuringly, "Danny and I will come by to check on things after we're finished with crowd control and the Governor."

"Alright, I'll calm Ronnie down," Patrick said in his calm way, "be safe, son, and don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Alright, is Grace around?" Steve asked.

"She's right here," Patrick stated.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Uncle?" Grace's scared little voice could be heard over the phone.

"Hey Gracie, don't worry sweetie, Danno is alright," Steve said putting on his best parenting tone.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked fearfully.

"Oh yeah, he was joking with the paramedic and is kinda excited that he gets to eat cookies to make him feel better," Steve stated.

"We have cookies here," Grace said.

"I know, I'm going to bring Danno by shortly, but we have to meet the Governor first and talk to the reporters to calm everyone down."

"Ok," Grace said sadly.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked.

"I think so," Grace sighed.

"Don't listen to anything you hear on TV. It's an over reaction." Steve stated.

"Ok," Grace said and sniffled.

"I'd give the phone to Danno, so he could reassure you that he's ok, but it sounds like he's still trying to convince Grandma that he's ok," Steve half laughed when he heard Grace giggle, "He's got to be ok, right, or he wouldn't have the energy to argue this long."

"Yeah, you're right, he wouldn't," Grace laughed.

"Alright, well, I just wanted to tell you that Danno is fine, and he loves you, and we'll see you later ok," Steve stated into the phone.

"Tell him I love him too," Grace said, "and I love you, Uncle Steve."

"I love you too Sweetie," Steve smiled, "can I talk to Grandpa again?"

"Yep," Grace stated cheerfully and handed over the phone.

"You are so good with her," Patrick stated when the phone was back in his hands.

"I picked it up from Danny," Steve smiled. "Alright, well I'd better get back to work." He added.

"Stay safe, son, and thank you." Patrick smiled.

"Same to you," Steve added and then ended the call to turn his attention back to his partner and the ongoing argument with his mother.

5-0

Danny walked out of his office looking exhausted. His change in attire, lack of tie, and want for a looser shirt only added to the uneasiness that had come over him and ultimately the team.

"You ok?" Steve asked as he broke the silence in the room.

"I feel like I'm going to my own funeral," Danny stated.

"Your dad called me," Steve admitted, "he'll calm your mother down and Grace is fine now. She says she loves you."

"Thanks for that," Danny half smiled, "and thanks for letting them hang at your place. Mom feels a little more comfortable in a house over the hotel where she has no control over anything."

"No problem, and I told Patrick that we're stop by after we deal with the Governor," Steve stated.

"Good call," Danny sighed as the double glass doors of the Five-O office opened and the Governor walked in with a pair of armed HPD officers.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Malikahi is dead," Jameson stated.

"What?" Danny gasped.

"15 minutes ago, shot and dumped in the middle of Ala Moana Boulevard." Jameson explained.

Danny punched angrily at the air as his emotions got the better of him.

"This also arrived at my mansion," Jameson stated and handed over another letter to Steve, "it's not addressed to me this time." She sighed as Steve looked at the envelope.  
>"Should I just cancel the ball?" she asked anxiously.<p>

"No," Danny stated, "we aren't going to give up that easily."

"What had you found out?" she asked.

"Why did you authorize the closure of Malikahi's files?" Chin asked from the Smart Computer, and interrupted Danny before he could continue.

"I didn't," Jameson stated in shock.

"You signed it," Chin stated and brought the file up on the Smart Screens. "It's your signature. We had it run assuming it was a forgery." He explained.

"I don't remember signing that, and had I know what it was I wouldn't have." Jameson gasped.

Danny watched the Governor very carefully, "were you aware that the FBI has been monitoring Malikahi for alleged murder and threats against government officials?" he asked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jameson stated and fell into a chair.

"How did he come into your employment?" Danny asked.

"He worked my campaign, was brought in by the people who were financing it." Jameson confessed.

"By Noshimori?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Jameson admitted, "Malikahi took a bullet for me on the campaign trail and I've kept him around ever since." She explained, "I though I could trust them." She sobbed.

Danny watched the governor and her emotional stated before he moved away from the group taking Jenna with him.

"Is she lying?" Danny whispered in the little analyst ear.

"No," Jenna answered, "none of the tells are present. She's telling the truth."

"But she's not telling the whole truth," Danny sighed.

"No, I don't believe that she is," Jenna admitted.

"Get me everything you can find on Li," Danny whispered and sent Jenna away before returning to the gathered officers.

"So what are we going to do now?" Steve asked still mulling over the envelope in his hands.

"Read that," Danny stated.

"It says, 'plans still on for Friday,'" Steve stated and handed the envelop to Danny.

"Alright Chin and Kono are going to go to the hotel with CSI and clear the site for the ball on Friday. Take our HPD security team with you." Danny stated. "Steve and I have a few people we need to question before they are also knocked off. We'll meet back here this afternoon." Danny explained.

"What should I do?" Jameson asked.

"Stick with the HPD officers we've assigned to you and if you can think of anyone, for any reason, that might wish to harm you or your guests now would be the time to tell us." Danny stated.

Jameson nodded her agreement and then left with her security officers.

"You have a plan?" Steve asked as the Governor left and Jenna returned with a file she placed into Danny's hands.

"Thanks Jenna, now I want you to go with Chin and Kono and interview some of the hotel staff. See if any of the people we've flagged can give us any info, or if they are lying about anything."

"Ok," Jenna smiled excitedly.

"Kono, when you get back, I want that bullet that Malikahi took for the Governor," Danny stated before he turned away.

"What are you thinking Danny?" Steve asked seeing the thoughts written all over Danny's face.

"I have a feeling that Malikahi knew he was going to be shot that day, and I believe that we may be able to tie that bullet to Li." Danny explained.

"I'm on it!" Kono smiled and began typing away at her tablet.

"Let's meet back here before 4 so we can all head back to Steve's," Danny added and led the troops away from the office.


	11. Suspects A Plenty

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and alerting this story. It means so much to me that people love Danny's mom. Unfortunately, Danny's mom does not make an appearance in this chapter, but she'll be in the next, I promise because Steve promised to bring Danny by so she could baby him! **

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was on holidays out of the country and though I had my computer with me the whole time, I didn't write at all. I spent a lot of money though.**

**I hope you enjoy the multiple suspects and interrogations in this chapter. I had a good time writing it and really feel that this chapter shows just how well of an oiled machine we have with Five-O, they are awesome!**

**As always I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Suspects a Plenty

Steve sat anxiously in the passenger seat of the Camaro, the dynamic was all off when Danny drove, but Danny had insisted that he take the wheel, he thought better when he was driving. The car remained silent for a long time before Steve muster up the courage to speak to the stewing Detective at his side.

"Where are we going Danny?" Steve asked finally as the street of Oahu passed them by.

"I need to talk to a couple of people," Danny said in the form of an answer.

"Yeah, I get that, but what am I doing?" Steve asked as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're the muscle," Danny stated.

"I feel like such a tool," Steve laughed.

"I'm also keeping you in the dark because I don't want you to talk me out of this, plus I want you at the height of your discomfort for the meeting, you're more intimidating that way." Danny explained.

"Again, I feel like a tool, but flattery is going to get you no where Williams, just tell me what is going on." Steve sighed.

"I want to talk to Noshimori," Danny stated.

Steve nodded.

"And I want to talk to Hesse," he added.

"What, why?" Steve asked, shocked at the name placed before him.

"Because we know that Wo Fat went to Hesse," Danny answered, "and if he's connected with Wo Fat, then he's connected with Li."

"Li is your prime suspect?" Steve asked, "We have nothing on him."

"Nothing but the knowledge that he was in the vehicle with Malikahi this morning and then Malikahi was tossed from a vertical in the middle of Ala Moana to send a message. The message is this; Malikahi did something he wasn't supposed to do and he was punished." Danny explained. "But our battle is still on for Friday and we need something to go on."

"What makes you think that Hesse will tell you anything?" Steve asked something like anger and hatred spread before his eyes as he stared out the windshield of the Camaro.

"He doesn't need to tell me anything. I'll just know," Danny stated.

5-0

Kono, Chin and Jenna walked into the Hotel and were greeted right away by the hotel manager and the primary management staff.

"The Governor said you'd be coming," Kalei Foster stated as she rushed toward them.

"We need complete access to the venue, your hotel and every last square inch of this building that may hide anything," Kono stated as the HPD and CSI started to fan out.

"I understand and we are here to cooperate. These functions, as put on by the Governors office, are our highest grossing events. We can't afford to loose their business." Kalei stated.

"We understand and we are here to work with you, so as long as your employees will cooperate things should run smoothly." Kono added taking the lead and authority on the situation as Jenna and Chin followed. "This is Agent Jenna Kaye of the CIA; she will be conducting interviews with some of your staff."

"I have a list of people I wish to speak with first," Jenna jumped in, putting on airs of professionalism and authority to match Kono. "If you could see that they are all present and if you could have a space that I can conduct my interviews in ready to go, that would be greatly appreciated."

"We can give you one of our finest guest suits for your interviews," Kalei stated as she rushed back to her computer.

"I'd prefer a dark, dank, storage room with no windows and only a table and two chairs. Very little light is also a must," Jenna stated, "take everything out of the room and leave it as bare as possible and I'll be happy to interview from there."

"There is a janitorial closet just off the main hall that leads to the ball room," Kalei said in confusion.

"Perfect, put your employees in the lush lounge outside to wait and I'll take them into interrogations from there," Jenna smiled.

"Joe, please take Agent Kaye and two of out house keepers and set up the custodial closet just as she says," Kalei ordered to one of her subordinates and Jenna was led away. "Is there anything else that you need?" she asked as she turned back to Kono and Chin.

"We need most of that section of the hotel shut down for the time being, no one is to go in or out of the ball room or the surrounding area," Kono stated, "we are putting that section under police surveillance and investigation."

"We can rope off the location," Kalei stated and began typing again. "The hotel staff will cooperate fully."

"Thank you," Kono smiled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you now?" Kalei asked as she watched Chin with suspicion as he turned his attention to the tablet he was holding.

"Can you direct us toward this location?" Chin asked as he held the tablet, and a map of the hotel, up to the young manager.

"That is under the hotel. It's locked up most of the time and the only way to get into it is through a sewage system located back behind the main guest buildings." Kalei stated and cringed, "why on earth would you want to go down there?" she asked turning her nose up in disgust.

"It's actually the first place we want to start," Kono stated as she and her cousin shared a knowing look.

"Alright, I'll have our chief custodial manager take you down here," Kalei shrugged.

"Thank you," Kono smiled and waited for the tour guide.

5-0

Danny and Steve walked through the security for the correctional facility and were placed on the right side of the glass barrier that protected them from the fugitives inside. They didn't have to wait long before Hiro Noshimori was placed, shackled at the ankles, before the glass. He looked skinny, pail, and warn out, Steve noticed, from the last time they had seen him out in the open. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the telephone receiver and watched as the shorter of the detectives sat down in front of him.

"Danno, isn't it?" Noshimori smiled and spoke into the receiver.

"You can call me Detective Williams," Danny stated stone cold in his expression, "I only let the big guy call me that," he added and motioned over his shoulder to Steve, who was leaning against the barrier wall, his arms folded and his expression one of hatred.

"What brings you here, Detective?" Noshimori asked with a slight grin.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about a friend of yours," Danny smiled.

"And who might that be?" Hiro smiled.

"Governor Jameson," Danny stated, "she's being threatened right now and I've heard that you were quite close with the good Governor before you ended up, well, in here."

"Jameson is a good, loyal, woman, with a great desire to see things right and prosperous in the State of Hawaii. She will do anything for the people of these islands. Why would anyone want to threaten her?" Noshimori asked as he looked a little shaken by the information that Danny had given.

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell us," Danny smiled, "today, her chief security officer was murdered and dumped in the middle of Ala Moana Boulevard," he added and watched the shock appear and quickly disappear from Hiro's face. "We were told that she was threatened on the campaign trail when she was first running for governor and the man in question took a bullet for her. He was hired by you wasn't he?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Hiro admitted, "he was hired to protect and that is what he did."

"And was the bullet, that was meant for Jameson, always meant for Jameson, or was it part of your plot to get people of your organization into her inner circles to carry out the plans of the people that you answer too?" Danny asked and watched as Hiro went whiter then he already looked.

"I'm not answering that question," Hiro hissed.

"You already did," Danny smiled.

Steve smirked from his place at the wall.

"What can you tell me about Yin Li," Danny asked the seriousness of the situation back in his voice.

"Yin Li, Yin Li, I'm sorry, I don't believe I know that name," Hiro stated with a pleasant smile crossing his face.

Danny shrugged, reached behind him to his partner, as Steve handed him a photograph, and slammed it against the glass barrier causing Hiro to start at the violence in he force of Danny's action, "you wanna try again?" Danny asked as the picture revealed the gathered group of Hiro and his brother, and Wo Fat and Li in their golf carts. "I think you do know the man driving Wo Fat around." Danny stated.

"He's just a driver," Hiro choked.

"Sure he is, he was driving Malikahi this morning when he shot me, and then he was driving again when Malikahi was shot and dumped in the middle of Ala Moana," Danny stated and flashed another picture that had been grabbed from a traffic cam on Ala Moana and was timed only hours before.

"That is impossible," Hiro gasped. "Li and Malikahi were brothers."

"Yes, we know that, but does his allegiance lie with his brother or his boss?" Danny asked, "And is he the one responsible for threatening the governor or is that Wo Fat's job?"

"The Governor is too important," Hiro hissed as he hushed his voice, "if something is really going on, Jameson is not the target. And as for Li, if he shot his own brother, his brother then did something to step out of line. What did you do the Malikahi that would have pissed him off enough to have him act out?"

"I called him Sasquatch, but not to his face," Danny admitted.

"No, but you did verbally castrate him," Steve added with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I did do that," Danny admitted with a smile.

"So he shot you, against orders, and his brother had to shoot him to clean up the loose ends," Hiro stated, "I'd watch your back, Detective, you now fall into the category of loose end."

"I'm not afraid," Danny stated fire flashing in his eyes.

"I'd be afraid," Hiro sighed; "I'm not saying anything more to you." he added and hung up the receiver.

5-0

Jenna ushered employee number six into her little interrogation room and motioned to the chair that was away from the door, up against the back wall and the employee sat down.

"So, Bobby, do you mind if I call you Bobby?" she asked as the door was shut behind them and the anxious employee sat staring at her through the darkness that had fallen.

"No ma'am," Bobby whispered.

"Good, so Bobby, how did you get this job with your record?" Jenna asked as she flipped open a file before her and leafed through it.

"On the application, where it asked if I had any convictions, I wrote 'will discuss'," Bobby admitted truthfully, "and when I got the interview I told them that I was out on bond, that I was clean and I would gladly take a test to prove it, and that I needed the job to pay for my bond fees and to keep myself out of trouble by doing good honest work."

"I believe you," Jenna smiled, "that is very forth coming of you and respectable. Well done, but I do need to ask you about this one charge that I know you have against you and that is the charge of being involved in gang related violence. Are you a violent person Bobby?"

"No Ma'am, I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time," Bobby said, but his eyes shifted.

"Hmm, describe the wrong place for me," Jenna stated, "Who were you involved with at the time."

"I was selling drugs, just as my primary charge states." Bobby said, he was telling the truth on that one. "I was selling for a gang, yes, but I didn't belong to the gang."

"Bobby, tell me, what do you know about the CIA?" Jenna asked and looked him straight in the eyes accusingly.

Bobby shifted nervously in his seat, "not much," he answered.

"Oh, but I think you do," Jenna smiled, "you know that it stands for the Central Intelligence Agency, you know that we know a lot of things, and that we are really, really good, when it comes to interrogations. I'm now going to tell you how good." She added, "you shifted in your seat, means you're nervous and your eyes deviated to the left when you told me you didn't belong to the gang. That tells me that you are lying. Why, Bobby, would you lie to an officer of the law, a member of Five-O and an agent with the CIA?" she asked.

"Because I need to keep this job," Bobby sighed as he lowered his eyes.

"But, you are doing something that could jeopardize this job, what are you doing Bobby?" Jenna asked.

"I've been letting people into the basement secretly," Bobby stated as tears rolled down his cheeks. "They said they'd help me out, pay me for it, and all I had to do was let them in. That's all."

"Are these any of those men?" Jenna asked and showed Bobby stills from the surveillance.

"Yes, all of them," Bobby admitted.

"Thank you, Bobby, I'm going to let you go now, but I don't know if I can trust you," Jenna stated as she stood. "You need to not let anyone that you helped me, you need to not tell these men that they are being looked at and you need to keep doing your job honestly. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am," Bobby said.

"I believe you," Jenna stated and opened the door, "you're free to go."

5-0

Kono and Chin walked slowly through the dark underground under the hotel. The strong smell of chlorine from the pool and the dampness of the pipes, chilled the air and made it hard to breathe, but they knew that this would be the place. Suddenly Kono's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and they stopped.

"Jenna what did you find out?" Kono asked as she answered the phone.

"One of our listed suspects was letting Malikahi, Li and Wo Fat into the hotel secretly." Jenna explained. "That's all I've got so far."

"Did he say where he was letting them in?" Kono asked.

"Basement," Jenna answered.

"We're down below that now, we'll keep you posted." Kono stated, "Good job Jenna."

"Thanks," Jenna stated cheerfully and hung up.

"We're in the right place, Cuz," Kono stated as she clicked on her flashlight again and moved forward into the darkness.

5-0

Danny sat patiently at the glass window waiting as Hiro was taken away and his next suspect was brought in and sat down before him. Steve stayed in his place away from the receiver, but still within eye shot of the fugitive.

"What happened to your face?" Danny asked as Hesse picked up the receiver and saw the huge cut and bruising around his left eye and nose.

"Turns out, people don't like cop killers anywhere you go," Hesse stated with a smile as he caught Steve's angry eyes.

"No they don't," Danny stated.

"What do you want Detective," Hesse asked, "You took me out of my nice, quiet solitary confinement for this."

"I want to know why you are in cahoots with Wo Fat," Danny stated coming right to the point.

"How do you know that name?" Hesse asked his eyes flashed something like absolute fear.

"We know a lot of stuff about a lot of people," Danny stated.

"And yet, you don't know anything." Hesse hissed.

"Victor, please, you're not scaring me." Danny laughed.

"You should be scared, the closer you get the shorter your life will be," Hesse whispered, "hell, I'm scared in here. You don't think he's watching my every move. He'll kill me and anyone else that gets in his way, and you are getting way too close."

"What can you tell us about Yin Li?" Danny asked seeing the agitation and the fear in the man's eyes.

"He's the one that will pull the trigger if you come within yards of his boss," Victor stated. "Stay out of his way."

"It really is a shame that I can't do that!" Danny sighed, "Where can I find him?"

"With Wo Fat," Victor stated.

"And where do I find Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

"You don't but he knows where you are," Victor stated and hung up the receiver.

5-0

Kono and Chin rounded another corner and saw what looked to be a solid wooden door, but there was a light that came from underneath it.

"That's not on the map," Chin stated as he looked up from his tablet.

"Where are we in relation to the rest of the building?" Kono whispered as she drew her weapon.

"We're right under the ballroom." Chin stated stashed his tablet in the small pack he was carrying on his back and drew his own weapon.

"How should we proceed?" Kono asked.

"It's not supposed to be here, lets break it down," Chin stated and moved past Kono, "you ready?" he asked.

"Yup, go for it Cuz," Kono stated and waited.

With one swift movement Chin kicked in the door and it fell away from the make shift hinges that barely fastened it to the wall. The light that exploded from the room was a shock to the two officers for a moment, but their vision cleared quickly and they found the room empty of any persons, but full of large keg sized barrels and wires.

"There is enough here to take out the whole wing of the hotel," Chin stated as he looked from barrel to barrel.

"Through the concrete of this level and the basement and up through the ballroom?" Kono asked.

"If anything, it would level this whole area; no one would survive this, when this goes, so does the lower levels crashing in on itself." Chin stated.

"This would definitely crash the party," Kono sighed as she lowered her weapon.

"We've got to get the bomb squad down here," Chin stated.

"Do you think this is finished?" Kono asked.

"I don't see any of the mechanisms for detonation, but then again, I'm not a bomb specialist," Chin answered.

"Alright Cuz, lets get outta here and get the proper people in," Kono sighed and turned to leave.

"Who are you?" A little voice asked from the makeshift doorway, a weapon trained on Kono and Chin.

"We just got lost," Kono stated and raised her hands up in front of her.

"Sure you did, Detective," the little voice hissed and moved into the bright light of room to show the face.

"Who are you?" Chin asked looking at the little man seeing something of the familiar in his looks but not knowing what.

"You don't need to know," He stated and turned swiftly on Chin.

Kono took the opportunity that was given and rushed, head down toward the little man, catching him off guard and knocking him backwards onto his back. She ripped the gun out of his hand and tossed it over her shoulder before she planted both of her hands on his shoulders and straddled him, keeping him pinned to the ground. "You don't know much about guns do you?" she asked as she hooked one of her feet between his legs and swiftly rolled him onto his stomach.

"Now you should answer my question." Chin stated as he aimed his weapon at the little man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Jeremy Kin," the little man stated in defeat.

"You're a chemist," Chin stated, "I've heard of you."

"You read medical journals?" Kin asked.

"I do," Chin admitted and Kono rolled her eyes. "What are you doing down here, in the sublevels of a hotel with all these explosives when you are one of the leading researchers in the state when it comes to cancer treatment?"

"I'm not saying anything else until I have a lawyer," Jeremy stated.

"Whatever," Kono stated and hauled the man to his feet, "we'll get what we want out of you if we find your prints all over these kegs, and then you'll be the leading researcher out of Halawa."


	12. The Analyst's Plot

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about the huge delay in this chapter. Writers block and a total funk are to blame.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been so wonderful in their reviews and their alerts to this story. You guys got me through the funk and I am really only writing these for the loyal fans that are so keen to find out what happens. So thank you so much for all your good vibes.**

**This chapter has a rather sad under tone. I'm sorry if my medical terminology or understanding of the business of Cancer Care in the states is off. I only know how things work, relatively speaking, in Canada. Sorry. But the story goes deeper than that. You'll get it when you read it. I had a friend die of cancer suddenly this year, her symptoms were mistaken for other illnesses and when she was finally diagnosed it was too late. She died within days. This chapter, though it doesn't depict her exact illness is in memory of her.**

**On a brighter note, I love Jenna, she's my muse all of a sudden and I want to make her awesome! I hope that comes through in this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: The Analyst's Plot

Danny and Steve drove away from the correctional facility, this time with Steve behind the wheel. Steve hoped Danny had gotten what he wanted from the two fugitives. All that the visit had done for him was given him an even more daunting feeling about the case that was unfolding. He trusted Danny's instinct, but at the same time something wasn't quite right and he was seeing it more and more, and he wasn't sure why.

Danny was silent now, his eyes scanning everything around them like he was expecting to see Li or even Malikahi, jump in front of the moving vehicle to attack once more. The wheels in Danny's head were spinning at an alarming pace but questions appeared in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked as he saw the shift in Danny's eyes in the review mirror.

"I think Li is our man," Danny answered, "but I'm wondering why. Why Noshimori would say that Jameson was too important is beyond me, and that she's not the target doesn't really make sense because she's the one getting threats."

"Maybe it's to throw us off," Steve said, "you aren't honestly going to trust Noshimori are you?"

"You feel a need to trust the Governor when it looks like she's involved with a few other rather dark characters?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I'll admit, it doesn't look good, but she'd be in danger just being in the room. Who, if someone else is the target, would she risk her own safety for?" he asked as his phone rang.

"If she was really worried she'd insist on canceling the ball all together," Danny stated as Steve handed his phone over and it rang once more.

"What do you have Kono?" Danny asked as he answered McGarrett's phone.

"The bomb," Kono responded.

"What?" Steve gasped.

"We found the bomb!" Kono repeated.

"We're on our way!" Steve stated and floored the accelerator.

5-0

Danny and Steve arrived to find the whole hotel evacuated, the only people on site were people in uniform, or sporting badges. It was the first, and probably the only time, that the hotel, which was one of the most popular in Honolulu, would be so empty.

"Where are they moving the patrons?" Danny asked as he walked up to Jenna among the masses of uniformed officers.

"They are bussing most of them to their sister hotel down the beach and some are moving to the other hotels next to this one, but of other companies. Needless to say, we aren't very popular with this hotel chain even though we've saved their hotel from implosion." Jenna stated sarcastically. "Kono and Chin also have a suspect in custody," she added.

"We like those," Steve smiled and left Danny and Jenna alone to find Kono and Chin.

"Well Miss. CIA, what's your feeling on the current situation?" Danny asked when they were alone.

"I think we're successfully saved the Governors Ball," Jenna said but her face told a different story.

"But you think this is just the beginning," Danny sighed.

"I think we've tapped into something far bigger than we wanted to with this investigation," Jenna said and eyed everyone with suspicion.

"You think this was set up for our sake?" Danny asked.

"So do you," Jenna stated and looked him in the eyes.

"Hiro Noshimori seems to think someone else is the target," Danny said in response to Jenna's accusation. "Not the Governor, but I don't think it was always Five-O."

"So if it's not Five-O who is it?" Jenna asked.

"We may be the target now, but I don't think we were. We still need to figure that out." Danny sighed.

"I think I might have that for you," Jenna said and began typing at her tablet. "Doctor Kin was responsible for the construction of the bomb. Doctor Blaine was Malikahi's target before. Do you know what those two Doctor's have in common?" Jenna smiled.

"No, but I'm guessing you do!" Danny laughed at the excitement on the little analysts face.

"I do, and it's a really good story!" She stated proudly.

"So tell me already!"

"Oh, sorry, ok so Doctor Blaine was a very predominant oncologist here in Hawaii, but he's not the guru if you want to look at it like that. All of the cancer care hospitals in the area are blanketed by cancer care Hawaii and the congress of American oncologists. The doctor in charge of running this congress of cancer doctors, in the state of Hawaii, is also responsible for all the scientists researching the disease, as well as regulating charitable events and the distribution of funds raised for cancer research. This all falls to doctor Emilio Vales. He's the big Kahuna when it comes to the industry of cancer care in the state of Hawaii."

"You think he is the target?" Danny asked.

"You wanted to hear the story, so why are you interrupting me halfway through?" Jenna asked.

"Sorry, go on," Danny sighed.

"The proceeds from this year's Governors Ball were being split between two big charities. One was for children's organizations that provide programs and facilities for children affected by crime and addiction. The other…"

"The Hawaiian Children's hospital," Danny stated.

"Exactly, and eighty five per cent of the cases covered by that hospital are cancer cases. So it all falls under the jurisdiction of the Congress of American Oncologist and Doctor Vales."

"So they will all be at the Governors Ball," Danny said.

"Exactly, Vales has to be present to accept the donation from the Governor as well as most of the doctors from the congress will be in attendance," Jenna explained.

"But that doesn't tell us why Vales would be targeted by one of his own doctors. Doctor Kin was responsible for the bomb," Danny sighed.

"That's where my mad skills come in," Jenna smiled, "I'm going to make an amazing Detective one day, just you wait!" She added proudly and brought a case file up on her tablet. "I want you to meet Deanna," She said and showed the picture of a little girl to Danny.

"I all of a sudden think I know where you are going with this," Danny sighed as he handed the tablet back to Jenna.

"Deanna was diagnosed with cancer of the liver when she was only eight years old. Doctor Blaine was her primary physician. The good doctor was very optimistic in the beginning. They operated, removed part of Deanna's liver and she seemed to be recovering, but at ten, Deanna landed back in the hospital complaining of lower back pain. Doctor Blaine diagnosed the return of Deanna's cancer. This time it had spread, and not only was it affecting her liver but her pancreas was infected and part of her lower intestine. The congress, in consultation, decided that Deanna wasn't a candidate for transplant and that her cancer had spread too much. There just wasn't anything else they could do for her, but one doctor protested."

"Who?" Danny asked

"Doctor Kin," Jenna stated. "The scientist had been working on a new drug that could fight the pancreatic cancer but it was only experimental and not approved for human trial, so the congress ruled in favor of the child's rights and dignity. She was treated as best as anyone could expect, but two days short of her eleventh birthday, Deanna died."

"That is a very sad story, but why would this cause such a threat to the Governor and the congress?" Danny asked.

"Because Deanna was Malikahi's daughter, she's Li's niece and Malikahi and his brother killed Doctor Blaine for Deanna's sake. The really tragedy is that Doctor Kin's drug has now made it to medical trials and is showing promise in the fight against a cancer that remained, until now, incurable."

"But this just doesn't sound like Wo Fat's MO. Why would he let his men run amuck in the name of revenge? Danny asked.

"Maybe it's because one of his companies is the pharmaceutical company backing Doctor Kin's drug," Jenna stated. "And they have been from the very beginning. Maybe Wo Fat's loyalty and wealth runs that deeply."

"Can you prove that?" Danny asked.

"Not directly," Jenna sighed, "but the CIA has been watching the pharmaceutical company for quite some time as a front for funding organized crime and money laundering operations."

"And you know Wo Fat is involved?" Danny asked.

"One of his aliases is the CEO of the company," Jenna stated.

"That's enough for me," Danny said. "I want to talk to Doctor Kin."

"I think you should talk to the Governor as well," Jenna stated.

"I think you're right," Danny sighed, "and I have to check on my mother."

"I would not want your job right now," Jenna said sympathetically, "I'm going to see what else I can dig up on the drug. Maybe we'll get some more clues if we know more about it."

"Clues, you keep looking for those," Danny chuckled, "but good job, Jenna, you are learning pretty quickly what it takes to be really good at what you do."

"Thank," Jenna smiled and turned her attention back to her tablet as Danny walked off in search of McGarrett and another opinion.


	13. Family Time

**A/N: Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Williams! I heard your pleas, I'm sorry they were out of the story for so long, but they are back now. For now, I don't know how long it will take to bring them back again, but I'm pretty sure that this story is coming to an end shortly so they'll have to reappear!**

**As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Family Time.

Danny sought Steve out once more and found him with Kono and Chin. They separated themselves from their counterparts and headed back toward the Camaro.

"What did Jenna have to say?" Steve asked as he climbed behind the wheel and eased the Camaro out of its parking spot.

"It sounds like we have a big fish in Doctor Kin," Danny answered.

"I only caught a glimpse of him before HPD hauled him away," Steve said, "he's not the type to get involved by the looks of him, but Kono and Chin caught him red handed."

"Looks can be deceiving, Steven, I thought you were bad news the first time I met you, but everything changes when you're staring down the barrel of a rival's gun."

"Guns change everything," Steve laughed.

"So do bombs," Danny sighed, "has Kono gotten samples to Charlie yet?"

"The bomb squad wasn't done in the cellar," Steve explained, "but rumor has it, there was enough there to take out the whole block."

"We need to talk to a few more people, the governor being one of them," Danny said, "my mother being priority at this point.

"You've made her wait long enough. You want me to take you there now?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

5-0

Grace raced through the house toward the kitchen, her father following behind her. Danny and Steve had arrived to the open garage door and the gentle rumble of a well tuned Marquise. Grace was sitting in the driver seat, revving the engine as her grandfather ordered and looking very pleased when she saw her father and his partner appear.

"You shouldn't be driving!" Danny joked as he leaned in the Marquise window and kissed his daughter.

"This car is awesome," Grace smiled.

"More awesome then my Camaro?" Danny had asked.

Grace nodded, "Daddy, this car is a classic."

"Listen to your daughter, she knows her cars," Patrick stated proudly as he wiped the grease off his hands onto a rag.

"I'll let you drive her when you're old enough." Steve smiled as he reached in and pulled Grace out through the window. "Till then, your Daddy can chauffeur you around in a pretty silver Camaro that is totally bad to the bone."

"Which reminds me, when was the last time you had an oil change done in that thing?" Patrick asked as he pointed to the car in the drive way.

"Two weeks ago," Danny and Grace said together.

"I helped," Grace added.

"You did it yourself?" Patrick asked looked at Danny with questions in his eyes.

"It's cheaper to do it yourself then it is to take it in," Danny stated mimicking his fathers tone.

"At least you learned something from my ranting," Patrick laughed.

"Where's mom?" Danny asked his father.

"She's in the kitchen," Gracie answered.

"Where else would she be," Patrick added.

"Take me to Grandma," Danny smiled to his daughter as Steve moved back around to the hood of his car.

Steve stayed behind to marvel at Patrick's handy work, while Grace led the way to her grandmother, calling out for her as she ran.

The McGarrett house smelled of warm bread and fresh herbs as Danny opened the door that joined the house to the garage and as he did so he could hear his mother singing happily to herself. He followed Grace, bracing himself for the impact of his mother's concern and marveling at the smells and how much he missed coming home to this. Steve's house, at that moment, smelled like child hood.

"Daniel," Veronica cried as she looked up from the dough she was working and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, "come here, and show me the injury." She demanded.

"Ma, it's all bandaged up," Danny sighed but removed his t-shirt all the same.

"Good heavens," Veronica gasped at the sight of the bandage and medical tape on her son's upper arm.

"It's alright Ma, see, look, I'm not dying. It doesn't even hurt!" He said but flinched when his mother touched it, "Ow, Ma, it hurts when you touch it!" he practically yelled.

"Oh calm down Daniel," She sighed, "here have a cookie." She added and handed him a plate. "You have one too Gracie," she smiled as Grace climbed up on one of the bar stools next to her father and took a cookie.

"Thank you," Danny smiled and took a cookie off the plate.

"Did someone say cookies?" Steve asked as he rushed into the kitchen and reaching around Veronica for a cookie of his own as he kissed her cheek.

"Whoa dude, these are for me, they are injury cookies," Danny joked and snatched the plate away from Steve.

"Daniel share with your brother," Veronica scolded not even realizing what she had said.

Danny smiled as he saw the emotion rise in Steve's face as he pushed the plate back across the table, "Steve does act a lot like Mattie when he was younger," Danny said catching his mother's attention.

"I don't know what's going on with that boy!" Veronica stated with exasperation and waved a rolling pin in the air. "He never calls, I've no idea where he ended up and I've been contacted by the FBI, could you imagine that Daniel, the FBI." She said pain written in her eyes, "What has he gotten himself into?"

Steve saw the shock in Danny's face at the questions his mother was posing, and reacted accordingly, "Oh, what is this?" he asked and lifted a damp towel from a line of trays.

"Steven, Stop!" Veronica scolded as she spun around on him, "those need to rise!" She stated and shooed him away.

"Sorry, Ma," Steve smiled. "Can I peak in the oven? It smells so good!"

"Were you this curious with your own mother?" Veronica sighed happily.

Steve nodded and smiled.

"That is Spanakopita," Veronica stated and opened the oven.

"But you're not Greek." Steve said.

"That doesn't mean I can't cook like one!" Veronica laughed, "Have you ever had it?" she asked.

"Once, in Greece," Steve admitted.

"This one will be better," Danny stated.

"I doubt that," Veronica laughed.

"I'm sure it will be," Steve smiled. "And what is that?" he asked and pointed to a line of pie plates on the window sill.

"Pies," Veronica laughed.

"Danny do we really have to go back to work, or can we just stay here and eat ourselves into oblivion?" Steve asked and inhaled happily.

Danny smiled, took another cookie and stood, "we just came to check on things, and now we have suspects to question." He said.

"But you just got here," Veronica sighed.

"But we caught a man planting a bomb, we have to question him," Danny said.

"Oh goodness me," Veronica stated, "bullets and bombs all in one day, what is this world coming to?" she asked.

"My sentiments exactly," Steve stated and looked into the fridge.

"Steven what are you doing?" Veronica asked as she spun around again.

"I'm hungry," Steve whined, "I haven't eaten since this morning and the house smells so good."

"Get out of there and go sit down," Veronica stated and shooed him out of the refrigerator, "I'll make you a sandwich, now sit down over there and get out of this kitchen."

"We have to go!" Danny stated as Steve rushed around the island and sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Can I have a sandwich too, please?" Grace asked.

"Yes you can sweet heart," Veronica sang.

"But we have to go," Danny said again.

"You can have lunch, now sit down Daniel," his mother ordered.

"Yes Ma."

5-0

After lunch Danny and Steve piled back into the Camaro and headed out toward the governors mansion. They met Jenna and Chin in the drive way and all four of them headed in together.

"A bomb, really, in the hotel," The governor asked even before all of the members of Five-O were inside her office and the door was closed behind them.

"That's correct," Chin said as they watched the frantic Governor pace the length of the room.

"How bad would the damage have been?" she asked

"Speculation is that it would have blown a crater in the block taking out the hotel and doing extensive damager to the surrounding buildings." Chin answered again.

"And casualties?" she asked.

"The damage would have been extensive had we not found the bomb," Danny stated and caught the governors eyes.

"So everyone?" she stated more then asked and fell into her chair, "do we know why?"

"We have a theory," Jenna stated and proceeded to tell her story to the governor and watched her very carefully.

"This is insane," Jameson gasped. "Doctor Vales saves lives."

"He's also probably made a lot of enemies," Danny said.

"What would killing all the doctors solve?" Jameson asked angrily.

"It would usher in a new regime, so to speak," Danny said and watched as something like fear flashed in Jameson's eyes.

"All the government officials would perish, all the doctors, it would be the cleansing of power needed to change the whole state of Hawaii." Jenna added and watched for a reaction.

"It's genocide!" Jameson practically yelled.

"It's been stopped," Steve said calmly.

"But you don't have the people responsible," she stated frantically.

"We have the bomber in custody," Chin said.

"I find it hard to believe that Doctor Kin was in any way involved in the bomb plot," Jameson said her voice full of anger, "he's a genius. He's saved millions of lives and is bound to save millions more."

"He pulled a gun on Kono and I," Chin interrupted the Governors ranting.

"We'll be questioning him shortly," Danny said.

"I can't believe this," Jameson sighed.

"We're still going to move forward with the Ball," Danny stated.

"Like hell we are," Jameson yelled.

"We're going t to set an example. We will not be threatened by acts of terrorism," Steve stated to back up his partner.

"Once we've cleared the scene security will move in to set up. Nothing will get past us and everything will be safe, I assure you." Danny said and his partners nodded, "it's now up to you to be the unified front for this investigation. You must go public to denounce the terrorists and to calm the masses." He added and watched as nervousness hit the Governor.

"Alright, I'll hold a press conference tomorrow morning," she sighed as four pairs of eyes bore into her.

"Good, we'll leave you for the time being," Steve said and reached across the desk to shake the Governor's hand.

"Keep up the good work," she sighed wearily and the meeting was over.


	14. All The Kings Men

**A/N: Surprise! Two chapters in two day's aren't you lucky? Don't you love me? Actually, you're going to hate me. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: All The Kings Men

Jenna walked out of the Governors mansion and out toward the vehicles before everyone else. She had a look of determination and passion on her face, there was knowledge about something in her eyes, but she kept her mouth tightly shut until she was out. She almost looked like a child ready to throw a temper tantrum but she waited, waited till her queen bitch strut had taken her all the way out to the Camaro before she turned around, looked Danny, Chin and Steve up and down and then her mouth opened.

"She knew what was going on but she didn't know the extent to which it would go!" Jenna stated as she started to pace, flailing her hands angrily and almost growling, "she didn't like you likening it to a regime change, that really set her nerves off and she didn't like it one bit that she would have died had she been anywhere near that ballroom. Someone is clearly keeping her in the dark as well." She added, "And we trusted her, what were we thinking? What do we know about her? She's bad news Danny, you can tell right?" she ranted. "Just wait till I get back to my computer! Oh man, I am doing a thorough search on Patricia Jameson, the CIA's got to have some dirt on her because, I'm telling you, she's as dirty as…as… dirt!" Jenna practically yelled as everything she was thinking spewed out of her mouth faster than she could keep up with it.

"You got all that from just watching her?" Steve asked impressed.

"Who is she working for?" Jenna asked ignoring Steve's question.

"Maybe she's really being threatened," Chin said, "forced into this."

"She's doing it willingly," Jenna shook her head, "she wasn't actually threatened until Danny told her how bad it was and then I think she realized she was in over her head. Man, dying totally changes peoples moods now doesn't it?" she asked sarcastically as she huffed and grumbled to herself; anger written in her every move.

"Calm down Jenna, you're causing a scene," Steve whispered and caught the young analyst by the arm.

"You don't want to stop a rant in mid progress, it will just blow up on you later on," Danny said and Steve released Jenna before she could retaliate.

"And furthermore, she's been in on this the whole time, she was lying through her teeth in there. She wanted to see us fail, something is really up. She was going to cancel the ball all along!" Jenna stated, "Did you see the way she gave up, slouched over, when you demanded that she do a press release? It screams guilt; she knows she's in trouble because this whole plot has gone to pot."

"Man you are good," Danny smiled.

"Oh come on Daniel, you saw it too," Jenna stated, "There's no lying to me."

"Bottom line, Jameson's our boss. Jameson brought us the case," Steve stated almost angrily.

"And Jameson handed us right into this," Danny retorted, "now we still have Li on the loose, but we've foiled the grand plan. So in the game of life, we're pawns waiting for the bigger pieces to strike. I personally don't like our odds, and I've already been shot today," he grumbled.

"Exactly what I'm saying," Jenna stated. "At least we're on the same page," She sighed dramatically as she leaned against the Camaro. "So, are we just going to walk right into it? Sit around and just let the world end?"

"We don't know what the next move is," Danny said, only paying attention to Jenna now.

"This is just great, we're sitting ducks," She huffed.

"You sure you're not from Jersey?" Steve asked as he watched Jenna move her arms around as she spoke and got more passionate about the subject.

"Not the time McGarrett," Jenna and Danny stated together.

"So what's our next move?" Chin asked.

"Let's head back to the officer to regroup," Steve sighed.

"I'll call Kono," Jenna grumbled as she stood up, walked with a purpose toward Chin's vehicle and jumped in.

"I'll drive," Danny sighed and snatched the keys out of Steve's hands while his partner was still distracted by the overly excited analyst.

"Do you really think you're in a mind frame to drive?" Steve asked but had already started to head around to the passenger side.

"I need to think," Danny stated and fell into the driver's seat.

5-0

Kono arrived just as the rest of the team showed up and they all gathered in the parking lot of the now busy Palace. The investigation in the front of the building had come to a close and the investigations had moved on to study their evidence, but the yellow police tape and the red Deville were still in place.

"It's a bad omen," Danny sighed as he eyed the red Deville.

"What do you have against old cars?" Steve sighed, "Your dad loves them, and he's got my Marquis running like she was brand new. If anything that car saved your ass today, I watched you take a flying leap for cover behind it." He added and pointed at the cherry red beauty.

"Shut up Steve," Danny grumbled, "how many times have you seen that car here before?" he asked accusingly, "because I'm pretty sure I've never seen it. It doesn't belong to anyone I know around here."

"I've never seen it before today either, but that doesn't mean it doesn't belong to someone we work with. Trust me, I'll be driving the Marquis every chance I get, but no one around here knows I have it so it will stick out as badly as that beautiful work of art." Steve smiled and admired the Deville again.

"It's a fuckin car, get over it!" Danny sighed and walked over to where Kono, Chin and Jenna had gathered, all three of them sharing something between their tablets. "Can we get in on this technology party?" he asked.

"We're just piecing our timeline together," Kono smiled, "and some of our evidence is coming in as we speak."

"CSI have definitively identified Li, Malikahi and Kin as workers in the underground passage. Their finger prints were all over the vats of explosives, plus others, with relatively long wrap sheets," Chin smiled.

"Oh so it really is a party," Danny said sarcastically.

"Looks like it was a pretty big deal," Chin said.

"But some are unidentified too, nothing is coming up in our system," Kono sighed, "it's just a little more work for us, now isn't it, but we'll get to the bottom of everything."

"It's a good puzzle," Jenna stated contemplatively.

"Maybe we should do this inside," Danny said and motioned around to all the people that were gathering around the tourist attraction that was the Imperial Palace.

"Oh good idea, you never know who's listening," Jenna said and marched off toward the main entrance of the Palace.

5-0

Together the Five-O walked through the lobby of the Palace passing familiar people and people that were unfamiliar. Danny watched them all with suspicion. Who knew what was going? Who could they trust? Someone was truly working against them and it could be anyone, he wasn't about to trust another person out side the four others that walked with him now. He hung back, making mental note of everyone he saw and every person that looked at him. He made eye contact with every chance he could get, and watched for the nervousness that might follow. No one really stood out in his silent investigation, but that didn't mean he was going to let his guard down.

"That's not right," Kono stated and stopped just within the doors of the office space as the group had moved through their regular path to their office.

"What?" Chin asked as he looked around.

"Who's holding up traffic?" Danny called from somewhere at the back of the pack of Five-Os.

"I was sure I turned the monitors off," Kono said as she walked cautiously toward the smart computer. "And that is most certainly not our screen saver."

"All the king's men… What does that mean?" Danny asked as he pushed forward and was one of the first to see the message that flashed on each of the computer monitors, one after another, and then the screens would go dark and the Five-O crest would appear again.

"Someone's been in the office." Kono said as she walked to the computer and started typing, "our files are corrupt."

"All the king's horse and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again," Jenna recited the nursery rhyme

Steve caught the frantic look that crossed Jenna's face as she hugged her tablet to her chest and turned toward the door.

"Run!" Kono grasped.

"What…why?" Danny asked and watched as a timer appeared on the screens ticking down from the five minute mark.

"Run!" Kono yelled and pulled the fire alarm before pushing Jenna forward, her own tablet clutched to her chest as well.

"It's a bomb Danny!" Steve yelled as he moved and looked under the smart table, then grabbed his partner's wrist, "RUN!"

"Oh for Christ sake," Danny spat and bolted after Steve as 'boom' started flashing from monitor to monitor as the timer announced that they were running out of time.


	15. Checkmate

**A/N: Again I say good evening everyone. This is the last of the already written material that I have for this story. I hope to jump right back into writing now that it's all posted. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit and wait for more to come.**

**As always, I want to thank everyone for boosting this story up. It's almost gotten 100 reviews and I want to thank you so much for that. You guys have been wonderful throughout. Thank you, thank you, and thank you, from the bottom of my heart!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Checkmate

A rumble echoed through the Palace as windows blew out but most of the blast was contained to the area of the building that housed the Five-O offices. Smoke billowed out of the windows as Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin and Jenna stood watching their office go up in flames and then the fire trucks came screaming into view.

"Checkmate," Chin stated his hands on his head as he watched the flames that licked at the outside of the building, through the windows that were once his offices.

"I'm going to make sure everyone got out," Kono sighed and walked away from the team to hide her emotions. "I think most of them got the out with the fire alarm," she added and Danny saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Everything is gone," Steve growled as he tried to control his anger. He punched at the air and cracked all his knuckles just trying to control the unbelievably anger that was rising up within him.

"No, its not," Jenna whispered.

"What?" Steve asked as he spun on the little analyst.

"Shh…" Jenna hissed her tablet in her hands, "they want to think everything's gone."

"But little Jenna's taken precautions," Chin whispered shielding his face.

"You don't know that they aren't watching us right now," Jenna whispered which caused both Steve and Danny to look around at everyone gathered in the safety zone.

Danny's eyes locked on a man, his smile screaming something of guilt and pleasure as he winked across the yard at him and then climbed into the red Deville and drove away. Danny hit Steve's arm to grab his attention with just enough time to see the suspicious man and the bad omen car pull out of the parking lot.

"They've been here all day toying with us! One move after another," Danny growled.

"We need a safe place," Jenna whispered as Kono came back, her eyes red but her face and her motions determined and hell bent on justice.

"Our suspects weren't here, they were being housed across the street," Kono said.

"At least we can still question Kin," Steve sighed.

"Shit," Danny sighed as a news van pulled up again.

"I'm on crowd control. Kono you get on the phone and get some of our bomb squad friends to clear the area especially our vehicles." Steve ordered, the naval commander coming out in his every word and his every action, "the last thing we need is another bomb today. Chin you and Jenna go to my place, as soon as you're vehicle is cleared. It's as safe a place as any right now."

"My daughter and my parents are at your place Steven. You want to bring the battle to them?" Danny growled and grabbed his partners arm.

"I was told, by your mother, to always trust my instincts Daniel, and right now I think we've already led them right to them." Steve said fear in his eyes.

"Who was that guy?" Danny yelled frantically as he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Calm down," Steve hissed.

"Here," Jenna said and held out her tablet; "was this the guy?" she asked and showed Danny images of the new crime scene and the suspect that had just left in the Red Deville.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Danny said.

"Good, because I'm filing the forms to have an APB put out on the car right now." Jenna stated.

"And I've already got our facial recognition working on him," Chin said and flashed his own tablet at Danny.

"You are a genius Jenna," Danny stated and reached out and hugged Jenna.

"I learned most of my tricks from Kono and Chin," Jenna giggled.

"Don't you dare, brah," Chin stated as he watched Danny move toward him and he held up his hands to stop the advances of the excited Detective, but he was very proud of Jenna's progress.

"We may be down, but we're not out," Steve smiled and walked toward the news crew.

"Clear our vehicles and get to Steve's," Danny said as he echoed his partners orders, then followed Steve toward the news crews.

5-0

Governor Jameson arrived, with her detail of HPD security guards after hearing and seeing Steve and Danny on the special news bulletin.

"Can you two not stay out of trouble for twelve hours?" she asked as Danny and Steve came across the safe zone toward her.

"Do you know this guy?" Danny asked and shoved the mug shot of the Deville man in the Governor's face.

"That is Dylan Chow; he's an associate of Doctor Kin's and the man in charge of public relations for Rising Sun Pharmaceuticals." Governor Jameson stated.

"He's our bomber!" Danny said and played back the surveillance of him inside the Five-O office.

"How did you get this?" Jameson asked.

"You've given us full immunity and means, we took that literally." Danny shrugged, "so we took every precaution we could think of. Thanks for the access by the way."

Steve's phone rang.

"We've already put Dylan into the system so we can question him," Danny smiled, "as soon as we catch him."

"We caught him," Steve smiled as he pocketed his phone.

Anxiety flashed in the Governor's eyes and Steve caught it.

"I'm feeling the need for a little interrogation, just to put my mind at ease," Danny said dramatically as he smiled at his partner.

"I want to be there," Jameson stated and folded her arms over her chest.

"We're starting with Doctor Kin!" Steve said and cracked his knuckles and bounced from one foot to the other.

"Calm down, big guy," Danny laughed but stepped across the street to the HPD precinct, "you've got to behave yourself with the governor here," he added as he nudged Steve.

"I'll be good," Steve smiled mischievously.

"Sure you will," Jameson sighed as she followed them.

5-0

Jameson stood outside the interrogation room, just watching Doctor Kin, as she waited for Steve and Danny to be ready.

"He doesn't even look like a criminal," Jameson sighed as Danny came and stood beside her.

"Usually the really bad ones don't," Danny said and watched the governor very closely. "Everyone has a dark side," he added and looked through the glass at the suspect.

"I know you don't trust me," Jameson sighed.

"I don't trust any government officials," Danny shrugged. "Steve trusts you, so that has to be enough."

"I don't think he does," Jameson sighed, "not anymore."

"That's his prerogative." Danny stated.

"Do you trust him?" Jameson asked.

"I trust him more then I trust most, but Steve has proven himself worthy of my trust and so I give it, and my loyalty, to him." Danny answered.

"But he is a loose cannon most of the time. He got you shot on the first day you worked with him and he's done some absolutely insane things that most people would have arrested him for." Jameson said in protest.

"You didn't protest before," Danny shrugged.

"I should have," Jameson sighed, "he's insane, he's going to get us all killed if he keeps that up. You know that, don't you Detective."

"I don't think you are right," Danny said. He's covered my back, run into battle blindly for me and adopted my child as if she were his own." Danny retorted. "That makes him trustworthy in my books."

"But why do you put up with him?" Jameson asked and this time she caught his eye.

"I am my brothers keeper," Danny said straight faced and with conviction as he stared down the Governor of Hawaii.

"You ready Danno?" Steve asked as he walked up to the window and looked in at Doctor Kin.

"I sure am, big guy," Danny smiled and followed Steve into the interrogation room.


	16. The Master's Game

**A/N: Good Day everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comment and for breaking the 100 review mark! You guys are awesome!**

**So I had another mini break and pretty much wrote the ends of these stories. I now just have to complete the wrap up chapters and we're done. Can you believe it? I'm going to miss Danny's mom. But do not worry, there are several chapters to come before we say good bye. So please, enjoy!**

**P.S. Someone spoke to me very passionately in this chapter; you'll know who the master is shortly.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: The Master's Game

Jameson stayed behind as Danny and Steve walked into the interrogation room and sat down in front of Doctor Kin. She watched everything unfold from behind the two way mirror and could hear the conversations from the small speaker on the wall. She leaned against the wall, just listening as Danny's words sunk in. There really wasn't any breaking McGarrett and Williams apart now. The one thing they had never anticipated was the steadfast friendship that would develop two perfect strangers, and she sighed knowing there was one very strong link, in the chain that was Five-O.

5-0

The little doctor stopped writing in a note book as the detectives settled before him and he folded his hands on the table properly before being addressed. He made direct eye contact with Danny the moment he looked up, and would not break the gaze until Danny looked to his partner.

Danny and Steve watched Kin's every movement with interest. The man was too calm, and too collected, and that made him even more dangerous. They had not anticipated this, from what they had been told by their counterparts, they had been expecting a little frail sort of man.

"You know that we have positively identified you as one of the conspirators in the bombing of the hotel," Danny said calmly, "making you a suspect in the terroristic threats against the Governor of Hawaii."

"I do," Doctor Kin answered. "I wrote the letters." He confessed with a smile of pride.

"Do you have anything else to say in your defense?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"I participated willingly, I knew what I was getting into and I'm prepared to cooperate with authorities," Kin answered and smiled.

"Who are you working for?" Steve asked.

"Yin Li," Kin answered.

"Is he the only one?" Danny asked skeptically as he watched the doctor answer truthfully and willingly.

"Yes," Kin stated shortly, but Danny caught the twitch.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because the authorities in Hawaii need to change," Kin answered, "the people of Hawaii, most of them, do not see the terrible job that the government, the people in power, and the authorities are doing. We don't need police brutality and we do not need military actions. We need change. The people in charge are ruining this state and it needs to be stopped!" The little man stated passionately.

"Spoken like a true terrorist," Danny stated.

"I am what I am, and you are what you are, Detective. I don't believe you are doing what is best for this state if you are going to work with those who are corrupting it" Kin said calmly as he shrugged.

"Murder isn't right any way you look at it," Danny hissed his voice full of venom.

"It gets the job done, when others will not do it, wouldn't you agree Commander McGarrett?" Kin asked unfazed by the anger in Danny's voice.

"I do not agree," Steve stated rage flashing in his eyes.

"Oh but your orders, in the past, have been nothing more than shoot to kill," Kin said calmly as he looked down at the note pad, "You are a SEAL, are you not? It was your job to follow orders; it was your job to be an obedient killing machine. You were trained to kill, not only with weapons, but you are the weapon. Are you even capable of gentleness, knowing that your hands can kill with a single touch? It was your job, to see past the humanity of the living being and see only the evil inside them. And you pulled that trigger, and you'll do it again if you are ordered too. But, what I was planning to do was end the chain of command that would order you to kill. You would be the object of a terroristic organization, in the eyes of people that are not your countrymen; any longer had you let that bomb explode." Doctor Kin explained. "I was doing you a favor, Commander. You could have been normal. You could have had a family."

"You don't know what it was like," Steve hissed, "and I have a family who are very proud of my action and the way I've devoted my life to serving this country."

"I may not understand the ways of a sailor, but I'm sure your therapist does," Kin smiled.

"Look, what you were going to do was not for the greater good, whether you see it like that or not," Danny said, taking over the interrogation from McGarrett. "You were prepared to kill hundreds of innocent people to get at the few you see as corrupted."

"That is your opinion, Detective." Kin smiled. "And mine, in this situation, is that you do not deserve to be a father figure to a young lady growing up thinking that her father is a hero, when you let corruption follow and order you around. I'd watch my child around a killing machine like McGarrett. He is trained to see past the women and children and only see the intended target. What more was I doing, but looking past the poor unfortunate casualties that would have occurred to save this state from corruption."

"In my opinion, the justice system is fine, and working here today against you," Steve said calmly as he put a hand across Danny's chest to stop him from lunging at the Doctor, "I believe you belong in prison with all of the criminals just like you." Steve said, "And that sir, is how real justice works, without killing, but with strict and harsh punishment."

5-0

Jameson's heart rate quickened as she listened to the terroristic ramblings of a once highly glorified Doctor. She could hear the hatred and the determination in every word that the calm man spoke and she nearly choked knowing that she had been backing the plot. She also became terrified of the things that she had always known McGarrett was capable of, but she had put them out of her mind, until now. He was a killing machine, he was highly decorated, he could fly off the handle at any time and if he suspected her of her dealings, he's come after her. He was programmed for that.

She was fearfully captivated by the interrogation when the gentle touch of another person startled her and she broke the stare that had taken over.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed fearfully as she turned and looked into Wo Fat's eyes.

"This is a precaution," He said softly and pulled her just far enough away from the window that they could speak without being interrupted by the interrogation that was ongoing. "You shouldn't be here. You don't need to hear these things." He smiled.

"They are on to you," Jameson whispered.

"They are onto the ones who will act out," Wo Fat stated, "I'm still convinced that McGarrett and Williams are useful."

"But this plot, the threats, they were all you!" Jameson gasped as she jumped at the slightest sound.

"No they were the ideas of people within my organization that need to be disposed of and they gave me a way out. McGarrett and Williams are cleaning up loose ends nicely and there will be no blood on my hands. I may have planted the bug in a few ears, may have given the go ahead and my blessings for a few acts that have caused some uproar, but I had no intention of killing anyone else today." Wo Fat smiled, "they have two more men to deal with. They can take their time with them, although I believe one may fall before the day is out. Two more men and I've got no worries. You've done well, every well, Patricia. Now make your public statement, smile and praise the work of your puppets, put on your ball and give out your money, and believe that I have everything under control."

"That's it? It's over?" Jameson asked skeptically.

"For now," He smiled.

"Alright, but tell me one thing first," Jameson demanded as she grabbed a hold of his suit cuff and would not let go.

"Anything dear lady," Wo Fat smiled.

"What would have happened had they not found the bomb?" she asked fearfully.

"They were always meant to find it. I would have made sure of that!" he smiled pleasantly and kissed her cheek. "You've no need to worry." He added and turned and walked away.


	17. Unusual Behaviour

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the end of this story I hope to bring everything back into the cannon of the show. I hope it works out well enough. You'll see when we get there. **

**To everyone asking about Mrs. Williams, I promise she'll be back in the next chapter. I know you miss you. I do too! What are you going to do when the story is over and I retire her completely?**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Unusual Behaviour

Steve and Danny walked out of the interrogation room to see only a man's back as he walked calmly down the corridor and Jameson looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright, Governor?" Steve asked and rushed to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Jameson gasped fearfully as she jumped at the sound of Steve's voice.

"Who was that man?" Danny asked and pointed down the hall.

"That was one of the IA detectives," Jameson stated breathing heavily. "He just happened to be in the hall when Doctor Kin was speaking of his vendetta. That was very hard to listen to, and it was the reason I am so uncomfortable. I never thought I would hear words of such hatred from a person who was once so predominant in the community. It scared me. I'll admit it." Jameson sighed with tears in her eyes. "He caught me when I nearly fainted." She added, motioned down the hallway in the direction of the man and then took Steve's arm. "I've had enough of all of this for a lifetime." She said and looked up at Steve. "I'll make a statement in the morning. Please stay out of trouble until then." She sighed, steadied herself on her feet and released Steve's arm. "Have a good evening Detectives," she said and turned and walked away.

"She's lying," Danny stated, "that man was no IA detective I've ever seen."

"Who do you think it was?" Steve asked as he leaned on the wall.

"I know who I saw, Steve, and it was Wo Fat," Danny whispered.

"Why, how would he even get in here?" Steve whispered as he hushed his voice.

"I don't know, but if he can walk around freely, he's been here the whole time," Danny said angrily.

"I've never seen him here," Steve stated angrily.

"Neither have I, but something isn't right. I'm sure we're being watched," Danny stated, having never taken his eyes off the long corridor down which the man had disappeared. "Steve I think its time we go back to your place. You drive," He added and handed the keys to his partner.

"What about Dylan?" Steve asked.

"Send some HPD detectives in with our questions," Danny stated, "I'm betting they'll get the same story we just got from Doctor Kin. This has all been fabricated for us."

5-0

"You're acting weird too, Danny," Steve stated once they were in the Camaro and out on the open highway.

The vehicle had been cleared by Charlie and his team of bomb experts and CSIs, and the fire had been extinguished, but the smell of smoke still hung in the air around the Palace as Danny and Steve exited the HPD precinct and Danny B-Lined for the car, a strange and unusual silence coming over him. He did not speak, he did not look at anyone directly, he only moved with determination toward the car and fell into it, and waited for Steve to catch up.

"I needed to get you alone and I'm pretty sure the car is the only place we can talk and not be heard," Danny said as he ran his hand under the dash, threw open the glove compartment rummaged through it and slammed it shut again and then reached to feel under his seat.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as Danny flipped down the sun visor and then snapped it back into place, and then reached over and did the same to Steve's.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Steven, I'm just sitting here," Danny stated overly emphatically, "just keep driving," he stated and leaned over Steve's lap and felt under the driver's side dash and under the seat.

"Seriously, you're a distraction; do you want to get us killed?" Steve yelled as he pulled the car over onto a dirt shoulder and stopped the car.

"This is as good a place as any to stop and have this fight!" Danny stated as he threw his hands up. "Were we being followed?" he asked in a whispered before he unfastened his seat belt and crawled into the back seat.

"I don't know!" Steve shouted, "I was to busy trying to keep us on the road while you felt me up!"

"Oh calm down," Danny hissed and crawled back into the front seat. "You're just pissed off that someone blew a huge hole in your office." He added and then turned his attention to the photograph of Grace and looked at it with distain.

"You know what, that's it!" Steve yelled and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Danny followed moments later and leaned on the roof of the car silently as Steve paced.

"Seriously what the hell is going on with you?" Steve yelled, "It's like you always know something that I don't and its driving me crazy!" he yelled and slammed his hands against the roof of the Camaro.

Danny brought one hand, one finger, to his mouth to shush Steve as he held out his other fist across the top of the car.

Steve caught the look of warning that Danny shot him and then his gaze fell to Danny's hand.

Danny opened his hand, and there in his palm was an electronic device, no bigger than a coffee bean. Steve stared at it in disbelief, snatched it from Danny's hand and flung it into the jungle.

"Get in the car, Steven," Danny stated and fell back into the passenger seat.

Steve did as he was told, turned over the engine and floored the Camaro away from the soft sandy shoulder of the high way.

"How did you know we were bugged?" Steve asked.

"You're the one that planted the idea in my head when you told me your instincts were telling you that we had already brought the baddies home to mom and dad." Danny sighed in response.

"You think it's been here the whole time?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea," Danny answered, "it was under the picture of Grace and I told you never to touch that, so who knows how long we've been feeding them information. I've had Grace and Rachel in this car. We've talked about cases and places. They could have known our every move, every single one."

"We could print the picture," Steve suggested.

"I doubt it would do any good."

"What else is on your mind?" Steve asked as he saw a flash of anger in Danny's eyes.

"I want to go home to the family, Steve. I think they're in danger." Danny stated and turned to look at Steve for the first time.

Danny looked haggard and worried, and Steve knew the feeling. He was sure he looked just as tired and just as edgy as his partner as he turned on the pursuit lights and the siren rang out as they sped down the Poli Highway in relative silence.


	18. Home

**A/N: Surprise, another update! Hope you like it! More to come soon, I promise!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 18: Home

Steve and Danny pulled into the drive way of the McGarrett house to fine Kono's Cruze parked on the street in front and Chin's SUV pulled in next to the Marquis. They opened the garage door and walked in that way, closing the garage door behind them and sneaking up to the door that opened to the house. They were silent for a moment, listening against the door for any sound or anymore movement. When they didn't hear anything Steve nodded for his partner to open the door and as silently as he'd been trained Steve moved forward first.

The partner walked through the house quickly, a hand always on the weapon at their hips, until they heard laughter coming from the kitchen and found the whole family happily gathered around the kitchen island.

"Oh Daniel," Veronica cried as she spied her son, "I've been so worried."

"Ma, are you ok?" Danny asked trying to shake the worry from his voice as he rushed forward and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm alright, are you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm alright now," Danny stated as he instinctively reached out for Grace and held her too, "we're all going to stay here at Uncle Steve's tonight Monkey, like a sleep over party. What do you think about that?" Danny added as Steve nodded and smiled.

"But I didn't bring any Jammies," Grace sighed.

"That's ok," Danny smiled; "neither did I." he laughed.

"I might have some old ones of Mary's up in a trunk. They might have _The Little Mermaid_ on them, but I'm not sure. I can check if you like," Steve smiled.

"Thank you Uncle," Grace smiled.

"So we can all have wine with dinner and not worry," Patrick added in his contemplative way. "No ones driving anywhere tonight," he smiled and motioned toward the gathered group.

"You can have all the wine you want, Mr. Williams," Steve smiled, "I have a couple of vintages in the cellar, I hope you find something you like."

"Are you sure this isn't an intrusion Steven," Veronica asked.

"Not at all Ma," Steve smiled and hugged her tightly, "at least with you here I'll know you'll be safe." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Are you worried dear?" she whispered and looked into his shadowed eyes.

"I am," he answered

"Oh my," she gasped as she saw the darkness of his worries written in his blue eyes, "Here dear, have a cookie," Veronica said as she passed a plate to Steve, "you must be starving after the day you've had."

"We've all had 'feel better' cookies," Jenna smiled.

"And just the right amount of mothering," Kono said as she hugged Veronica, "we all feel better now."

"What can I say, I'm really good at my job," Veronica blushed, but her speech was like Danny.

"Thanks Ma," Steve smiled and gladly took the offering.

5-0

Settling the Five-Os and the Williams' into the McGarrett house took less time then anyone anticipated as Jenna, Chin and Kono set up a command center in Steve's study, while Veronica continued her compulsive cooking and Steve, Danny, Grace and Patrick pulled linens, pillows and blankets out of storage to make everyone comfortable, but the threat was still very real for all of the members of Five-O and even though they had relaxed into the comfortable home setting, they carried their weapons and were on high alert. Before long the dining room was dressed in a way Steve hadn't seen since before his mother died and the light chatter of a happy family filled his house.

"Uncle Steve, can Nonno and I use your chess set?" Grace asked as she pointed at a glass set in the dining room hutch.

"Of course," Steve smiled, "if you promise you'll play me next," he added.

"I promise," She smiled and ran off to play with her grandfather quietly.

"Thanks for all of this Steve," Danny whispered as he folded napkins in the dining room.

"We're safer when we're all together," Steve smiled.

"Do you think I was jumping to conclusion?" Danny asked as he leaned on the table and looked off to the kitchen were Jenna was helping his mother as they stuffed home mad ravioli. "I was sure something was going to happen."

"No," Steve stated, "I'm still not convinced the danger is over."

"Me either," Danny sighed and looked down at the napkin in his hands, "and there is something else I think you should know."

"What is it Danny?" Steve asked.

"The governor is suspicious of both of us," Danny whispered as he turned his back to face his partner.

"How so?" Steve whispered.

"She knows I don't trust her and she's certain that you don't either. She accused me of it just before we went into our interrogation with Doctor Kin. She said some not so trust worthy things about you that really pissed me off."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know. She just brought up old wounds."

"Like the fact that I got you shot on the first day?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah," Danny sighed sadly, "she asked me why I could trust you. Why I was loyal to you."

"What did you say?" Steve asked hushing his voice again.

"I told her I was loyal because you would do whatever it took to protect my family. I know you would give your life to protect Grace, and so you are deserving of my trust and my loyalty." Danny explained.

"This is my Ohana, Danny, it's all I have," Steve said as he put his hand on his partners shoulder, "you are my brother; I'd give my life for you."

"I'd do the same," Danny stated.

Steve smiled.

"We're going to be ok, aren't we?" Danny asked the worry still in his eyes.

"We'll fight for our family," Steve stated, "and we have the upper hand. Home field advantage."

"Oh my God, you really are my brother; you just used a baseball metaphor!" Danny laughed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I thought you'd like that!" Steve smiled as he turned to pull wine glasses out of his mother's china cabinet.

"But we can't just stay hauled up here forever," Danny stated, "We need a plan."

"Did you just drop a sailing metaphor?" Steve chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at Danny.

"Sure did!" Danny smiled mischievously.

"We can stay here for now, be safe and enjoy each others company. We'll just take it one day at a time, Danno, and we'll be ok." Steve said over his shoulder. "If anything happens, I've got you back and we have the whole team here."

"Careful Steve, that's your mom's good china!" Danny stated as Steve tipped, but caught, a gravy boat before it fell as he spoke over his shoulder to Danny.

"This is why it stays in the china cabinet!" Steve said his face white as a ghost as he carefully placed the gravy boat on the table.

"It hasn't been out since before she died?" Danny asked.

"I can't be certain if my dad used it or not, but I've never touch this stuff. It seems like the right time to use it now, thought," Steve said and looked at the table as he had seen it for Thanksgiving and Christmases in his childhood. "It should be used."

"Yes, it should," Danny smiled. "I think my mom has this same pattern," he added as he picked up the gravy boat, "I broke this piece when I was seven and I may or may not have been playing ball in the yard with my brother and cousins, and knocked a foul right at the dining room window."

"Oh Danno, did she murder you or what?" Steve asked a child like excitement in his tone.

"Let's just say I don't remember eating that Thanksgiving dinner and it took me two months of allowances to pay for the window and all my paper rout money." Danny laughed and placed the gravy boat down, "it wasn't just the gravy boat that got the brunt of one of my worst plays ever. I managed the boat, the butter dish and a trio of crystal wine glasses, and the window of course. I got in so much trouble, and as usual, my cousins and brother scattered like ants when it happened. So no one else got in trouble for playing ball too close to the house."

"Smooth," Steve laughed.

"Are you boys finished setting the table?" Veronica called from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma," Danny and Steve answered in unison and then laughed at each other as they walked back out into the kitchen.


	19. Last Man Standing

**A/N: Two updates in two days, how can you handle it?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Last Man Standing

Dinner wore on into the late evening. Even with the stress of the day, the home made meal and camaraderie put everyone at ease. The wine flowed freely with the multi course meal and light conversations. By 10pm the gathered family had not left the comfort of the newly reborn dining room as Grace dozed in her grandfathers arms and Veronica brought in coffee and more sweets, to keep the good times rolling.

"She needs to go to bed," Danny said lovingly as he looked to his father.

"Here, I'll take her up to Mary's room," Steve stated and stood as Patrick lifted Grace into her Uncle's arms. "You stay and enjoy." He added before Danny could get to his feet.

"Thanks Steve," Danny smiled and accepted another glass of wine from Kono.

5-0

Steve walked slowly through the house, Danny's little girl in his arms and the sound of merriment ever present from the dining room down below. This family was all he wanted, it was all he had, and it all happened to him by accident. He knew his life would never be simple enough for the quintessential American dream, but he realized that what he had was perfect and as he laid Grace in the bed of his sister he smiled to himself through the worry that he had been feeling.

"Daddy?" Grace whispered in the darkness.

"Sorry sweetie, its Uncle, do you want me to get Danny for you?" Steve asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm ok with you," Grace yawned and rolled onto her side and buried her face sleepily into the pillow. "I love you Uncle," She whispered.

"I love you too Grace," Steve said softly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You're safe with me. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you or Danny, I promise." He vowed but his words fell on dream filled ears.

5-0

The doorbell rang and Veronica turned her attention toward it, ignoring it for a moment, but when it happened again she stood.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" she whispered to her husband as Danny and Chin shared a story with the rest of the group and seemingly didn't hear the door bell.

"I don't know," Patrick said but before he could stop his wife she was out of the room and headed for the front door.

"Where is she going?" Danny asked as he saw his mother leave.

"Someone's at the door," Patrick stated as a flash of fear crossed his face.

"Ma, no!" Danny yelled.

5-0

Steve heard the doorbell, just as he was closing the door to Mary's room and he rushed down the stairs when he saw the motion of the little woman, her hand already on the door to open it.

"Hello," She said pleasantly as she opened it to the tall Asian man who stood before her.

"Ma!" Danny cried as the glint of a weapon was seen as it was raised.

"Get down!" Steve yelled as he ran, full tilt down the stairs and tackled Veronica. He pulled her into his arms and fell to the floor and barrel rolled across the living room floor, before a shot rang out through the McGarrett house.

Li stood in the doorway, a sick twisted smiled on his face as the three other Five-O's rushed in, their weapons drawn as shots rang out again from Li's weapon.

"Oh my god, Steven!" Veronica cried as she felt herself being pulled to safety behind the couch.

"I'm fine, Ma," Steve stated, "Just stay down," he whispered and peaked over the couch, his own weapon trained on Li as a crash like thunder echoed through the house and Li's weapon fell from his bleeding broken hand.

"You'll never hurt my family again!" Patrick stated, a pistol in his hand as Li cried out in pain, "Daniel, take your fugitive into custody!" he order as Danny rushed forward, Steve, Kono and Chin covering his back as he pulled the man to the ground, as he did so he saw the vehicle flee the scene, and caught a glimpse of the man driving.

"What did you see," Steve yelled as he ran pasted Danny and out onto his front step just in time to see tail lights leaving in the darkness.

"It was Wo Fat," Danny stated as he cuffed Li as best as he could through the blood that ran from his wounded hand.

"Jenna, call 911," Steve ordered as he came back inside and looked down at the fugitive on the floor. "You interrupted a family dinner," he hissed and walked past the injured man. "Nice shot, Mr. Williams," Steve smiled.

"Steven you're bleeding," Veronica gasped as he helped her up from her place behind the couch.

"It's nothing, are you alright?" she asked as he hugged her closed to him.

"I'm alright, Steven, but you're trembling," she whispered.

"I'm ok," Steve forced a smile.

"I got him Danny," Chin stated as he came forward and aimed his weapon at Li, "go check on Grace."

Danny turned to his injured partner first, and saw the fear in Steve's eyes as he held tightly to Mrs. Williams.

"We're ok," Steve stated and watched as Danny bounded up the stair to Mary's bedroom.


	20. No Point Arguing

**A/N: Well aren't I the busy little bee. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are two more left the close out this story. I'm just tying up the loose ends myself!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: No Point Arguing

Steve's eyes met Danny's as he turned white and bolted, leaving the rest of the Five-Os with the fugitive and the knowledge that their real enemy has just been parked out front, watching and plotting.

Danny ran up the stairs to the second floor taking them two at a time as he rushed toward Mary's room.

"Grace," he called as he burst through the door.

"Is it over?" Graced ask fearfully from under the bed.

Danny knelt down beside the bed, looked under it and met his daughter's eyes, "yes it's over," he said and Grace crawled out. "Are you ok?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes," Grace said as she hugged her father, "are you?" she asked.

"Yeah," He said softly, "but I think Uncle Steve's might have to go to the hospital, and the baddie may never use his hand again, because Nonno messed it up pretty badly."

"Nonno?" Grace asked as she looked into her father's eyes, confusion written in her gaze.

"Yes, he did an amazing job, he was like a super hero," Danny smiled.

"Must be where you get it from." Grace smiled up at her father.

Danny hugged his daughter tightly as the sound of sirens could be heard getting closer and closer to the McGarrett house.

5-0

Danny and Grace came back down the stairs to find the living room empty, except for Steve who sat on the couch, his shirt tossed aside as he held a wadded up towel pressed against his shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked as he surveyed the scene.

"Outside," Steve sighed, "they're waiting for HPD and the ambulance," he added.

"Are you ok Uncle?" Grace asked as she walked around the couch and looked at the bloody towel fearfully.

"I'm ok," Steve smiled forcibly, "I've had worst injuries then this." He added with a shrug. "It doesn't even hurt much."

"What are you doing just sitting here then?" Danny asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Mrs. Williams told me I had to sit down and not move another muscle until the paramedics got here," Steve answered and lowered his eyes to the floor like a sulking child, "it was a direct order. I was told, as a sailor, I should know how to obey orders. She sounded like my old admiral. It was kinda scary."

"Is that all she said?" Danny asked his eyes glistening with amusement.

"No," Steve stated and caught the laughter in Danny's eyes.

"What did she say Steven?" Danny asked as Grace giggled.

"She said I was reckless to keep working after I'd been shot and that I probably did more damage by moving around and that she was worried about me bleeding out, so I need to sit down and calm down." Steve sighed.

"Are you still happy to have my mom around to mother you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine Danny!" Steve huffed. "And I saved her life. You'll never understand how it feels, Danny. You just won't understand."

"I don't want to understand, Steven, and I'm not going to hold it against you," Danny said and hugged his daughter close to him. "You saved my mom's life. You gave us a safe place to be, and you didn't think twice about it. I didn't need proof of your loyalty, but I got. I always knew it was there, and I know you miss your mom. I know a part of you was that boy who lost his mother, moments ago. You couldn't have saved her Steve, but you've saved a lot of people. I'm grateful to have you as my partner." Danny said. "Are you gonna be ok?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," Steve sighed and Danny knew the meaning behind his words.

"Are you now?" Veronica asked as she marched into the house again, followed by Peter the paramedic. "Are you still bleeding?" she asked.

"Yes but just a little," Steve answered and looked to his shoulder and the wadded up towel.

"Then you're not fine!" Veronica stated. "You take care of him." She ordered as she turned on Peter now.

"What, you wanted marching bullet wounds?" Peter asked as he eyed Steve and Danny.

"Call it sibling rivalry," Danny joked.

"Oh shut up Danny, why do you have to be such an ass hole sometimes?" Steve stated grumpily.

"Steven, Language!" Veronica scolded.

"Sorry Ma," Steve sighed throwing his good arm into the air.

Grace giggled at Steve's reaction of exasperation.

"By the time Nonna goes back to Jersey, Steve will be talking, walking and flailing like a Williams," Danny laughed as he looked to his amused daughter. "We'll even give him a test, take him down into Waikiki and see if he can hail a cab like a Jerseyan."

Grace giggled harder and hid her face in her father's shirt.

"I'll always like pineapple on my pizza!" Steve retorted.

"So will I Uncle," Grace smiled.

"See, you're one of us," Danny laughed as Peter the paramedic and Mrs. Williams fussed over Steve.

"Well I have good news and I have bad news," Peter said as he finished assessing Steve's injury.

"He's going to the hospital!" Veronica ordered rather than asked.

"Yes, he's going to need minor surgery to get that bullet out but he'll live," Peter smiled.

"I'm going with you," Veronica stated

"You really don't have to, Mrs. Williams," Steve said as he stood to follow the paramedic out to the ambulance.

"I wasn't asking Steven. Now tell me where you keep all your health insurance information." Veronica ordered.

"Danny's got it," Steve smiled.

"I guess I'm going too," Danny sighed.

"You can meet us at the hospital; now get a move on both of you!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma!" Steve and Danny agreed in unison.

"That means you too," she stated and pointed at Peter.

"Yes, Ma'am," Peter stated nervously.

"Oh dear, call me Veronica, please," She smiled and hustled the 'boys' out of the house toward the waiting ambulance.

5-0

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, his arm bandaged up and in a sling as Grace sat on her Grandfather's lap in the corner, and Veronica paced.

"Where did Danny go?" Steve asked noticing that his partner was not among the family gathering.

"Daddy went to check on the baddie and ask him a few questions." Grace answered.

"So he's off doing all the police stuff while I'm stuck here?" Steve asked disappointment written all over his face.

"In your defense, you were under anesthetic," Patrick smiled, "out cold until just recently."

"That's not defense," Veronica stated, "don't encourage him, Patrick, he's injured. You are injured Steven, you need to take it easy. You need to recover and Daniel can deal with everything else. He is not hurt."

"I know," Steve sighed.

"May I remind you, Ronnie, that Steven is injured because he saved your life?" Patrick asked.

"And I love you for it," Veronica smiled as she cupped Steve's face in her hands; "you know that don't you?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Yes," Steve smiled, "I love you too."

"You are a good boy and your duties for tonight are done. You rest now. You leave the police work to the healthy one, and concentrate on getting better so that you can go back to saving little old ladies lives." Veronica smiled.

"You're not old," Steve smiled.

"You're sweet," Veronica laughed, "but I am!"

5-0

Danny, Chin and Kono walked into the maximum security room to find their fugitive handcuffed to the bed with his good hand and a bandage where his other hand had been. The doctor had amputated the remainder of the mangle hand and restrained every other limb to keep the fugitive in custody.

Li turned, smiled and went back to staring out the window as the Five-Os gathered around him.

"You seem content," Danny stated breaking the silence.

"I'm content that I am in custody, that I will be transported to a maximum security prison and that I shot McGarrett," Li smiled, "my only concern is that you are completely inept, or perhaps your HPD is, and I wont make it as far as the prison without dying."

"You're hand has been amputated, the bleeding has stopped, you're not going to die from your injuries." Kono stated one hand on her hip.

"I'm not worried about the injury; I'm worried about the fact that you didn't kill me when you were supposed to." Li laughed.

"You think you've been set up?" Danny asked.

"I am the last, I suppose, in a long line of loose ends. I know that now." Li stated as a shadow cross over his eyes.

"Wo Fat set you up?" Danny asked.

"He did not set me up; he simply proved that I was no longer useful." Li answered. "Isn't my face red, I should have seen it coming days ago."

"What do you mean?" Chin asked.

"You will understand in time," Li smiled, "but until I am safely away in a maximum security prison, preferably in solitary confinement, I'm not saying another word."

"Were the threats against the governor a hoax?" Danny asked.

"They weren't in the beginning." Li answered truthfully, "at least not on our side of the business, but the puppeteer had other plans. At least I got one shot in on McGarrett."

"It wasn't a good shot," Danny spat, "and you endangered my mother."

"In every war there are casualties," Li stated coldly, "you should know better then to keep people you love around you. You work in a very dangerous field Detective."

Danny moved to strike the injured fugitive, but was stopped by Chin.

"Go back to McGarrett," Chin stated as rage flashed in Danny's eyes and he struggled against the older man's grip. "You belong with your family right now."

"You will rot in jail," Danny hissed before he left the room.

"I hope so, Detective," Li smiled an unsettling and knowing smile.


	21. Enemies Closer Then They Appear

**A/N: Good evening everyone. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Your comments have be so fun to read and all the speculations. I assure you, the majority of the big action is done. We are wrapping up. I have one chapter after this. I hope you like what I've done with them. **

**I want to say two little things about this chapter. First, the title had been bothering me since I finished writing this story. I just couldn't think of anything and then today, while I was driving home from the family camp, I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the words at the bottom 'objects are closer then they appear' and I though oh that's perfect. Secondly, the last big scene in this chapter came to me as I looking in the mirror and saw the words as well. It was not in the initial draft of this chapter, it wrote itself and I feel like it really needed to be there. The chapter was supposed to end with Steve calm and happy with the way things were progressing…now not so much.**

**Anyway, as always I own nothing and stay tuned for the concluding chapter in the next day or so.**

Chapter 21: Enemies Closer Then They Appear

Danny and Steve walked into the construction zone that was once their office, Mr. and Mrs. Williams following behind them. Hard hats donned, for safety, as the cleaning was on going. It was really nothing more then a big, empty, white space, devoid of anything that had once reminded them of who they were.

Steve hadn't been long in the hospital. His surgery was quickly administered but the mothering hadn't stopped. He still walked around with his right arm in a sling, even though he was sure he didn't need it anymore, but Mrs. Williams insisted on him wearing it as long as Doctor Robinson had prescribed; and there was no arguing with Mrs. Williams working in lieu of the Doctor. "Mother knows best," she would remind the injured SEAL, at every turn and Steve had to obey.

Danny enjoyed every moment of Steve's discomfort by his Mother's loving concern. He was also grateful that Steve had been there. Steve had saved Veronica's life, had taken that bullet without care or concern for his own wellbeing. It was all done in the spirit of aloha, and Veronica and her son were grateful, and praised God for the connection they had made with Steve. Danny also knew, deep down, as he watched as Steve accepted his mother's concern with patience and good humor, that Steve needed the interaction. He smiled more, he was open with his emotional state because Veronica forced him to be, and the darkness that would settle in the eyes of his partner would disappear.

Steve, even with the discomfort, was marveling at the attention and the good natured concern of the little woman. He still felt a pang of quilt and remorse as he thought about his mother and the things that Doctor Kin had said about his past, but having the kind spirit and inviting listener in Mrs. Williams, made his mourning of his mother's passing and his worry about his training and action more bearable.

"You are one of the gentlest souls I know," Veronica has said as she sat with Steve one afternoon after the incident, while Patrick and Grace built sand castles on the beach, "You are wonderful with Grace, you're kind and giving with your friends and you are strong and commanding leader. I don't see a problem in that."

"But I have done things," Steve said sadly, "things that I do regret and that haunt me."

"It's all part of the job that you were forced into, and which you take much pride in. You have to take the good with the bad, Steven, no matter what." Veronica said softly.

"I know," Steve sighed.

"And you show a great deal of remorse," Veronica said as she looked him in the eyes, "to feel remorse is to know mercy, and to feel mercy is to know forgiveness. No one will ever hold it against you that you did things that had to be done because they were your orders. What you were doing was for your freedom, for the freedom of your country and your family. No one who knows you and loves you will ever be afraid of who you are or what you did, because they know of the goodness in your heart. You couldn't have stopped the bad things from happening, but you can prevent them now and be good in your life."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, "I wish I had you to talk me through it."

"You have me now, Steven; I'll always be here to listen when you need me." Veronica smiled.

Steve allowed himself to be happy in the presence of the Williams' and not to be concerned that he had been removed from the case because of his injury. Steve spent his days with the Williams' as Danny, Chin, Kono and Jenna worked to reestablish the Five-O presence. They had been moved, temporarily, into a corner of the HPD precinct across the street from the Palace, as their office was renovated, with no expenses were spared by the Governor. The threats had ended after the confrontation at McGarrett's house and the more they looked into the case the and questioned the suspects they had in custody, the more confident they became in having resolved the conflict.

Li made it to the prison without incidence. He was placed in solitary confinement as he had asked and was left to his own accord. He was questioned again by Danny and Chin, but his story never changed and they become suspicious of the case that was tied up in a sweet little package before them now.

"You're unhappy with the wrap up," Chin had observed after the questioning was over and they had moved back to their temporary domain to debrief.

"I don't believe it is wrapped up," Danny countered as he leaned on the desk that housed the temporary computer command center.

"Its too easily ended," Jenna sighed, "to nice and tidy, something else is bound to happen, but what?" she asked.

"That's a very good question. We've checked out opponent's king, now we have to wait to see if he can escape our advances," Danny stated metaphorically, "we're all pawns here and our queen is the wrong colour for this game."

The governor had made a rousing and rather convincing press statement that was echoing the resolve of the Five-Os to not be threatened by terrorists. The speech didn't restore any of the Five-Os faith in the Governor, however, and they all saw her in a very different light. Something was not right, she had lied to them and put them out there, and now she was covering her own tracks, but she remained their boss, gave them back everything they had lost in the bombing and promoted the taskforce with so much zeal, that it was hard to not go along with what she was saying and put the distrust behind them for the time being, but their trust had been compromised. Danny's suspicions were piqued and he wasn't about to look at the Governor without remembering what had happened and Steve worried that she wasn't the ace in the hole that they had initially through she was. He saw himself as a dog on a leash, and if he tried to break free he would be trapped by the red tape and electric fences that surrounded the Governor's play ground.

Jenna, Chin and Kono had retrieved nearly all of the Five-O information by storing information on ghost sites and through secret backdoor software. Each of their personal computers and tablets needed no more than a password and a direct link to Jenna's virtual store house to find the cases and the information they had hidden. It was backed, graciously, by a friend and confidant with access at the CIA, and Jenna became well established as a member of their team for her expertise. They were back on track, so to speak, and waiting and watching the game board for another move.

The old office was already starting to look brand new as the family walked through the construction zone to see the new sheet rock and trim going up around the new windows and doors, but the space looked like any other empty office space.

"Well boys, this should be very nice for you," Patrick stated as he looked around, "the structural damage was minimal I'm assuming."

"Smoke damage to the building was the worst of it," Danny answered.

"And our office pretty much contained the fire and the explosion." Steve sighed.

"It was never meant to do much more then destroy your equipment, and maybe injure if you weren't quick enough to escape. You weren't going to see the landmark go up in flames, not with a fire house just down the block and the fire prevention system in the building," Patrick reasoned as he looked to the lines of sprinklers in the ceiling. "You'll be back in here in no time."

"It may take a little longer then we expect. We've ordered additional security and precautions in the event someone tries to do this again," Steve said. "We hope they're a little more creative next time because we're being very creative in our precautions."

"Bullet proof glass and special fire doors?" Patrick asked in amusement.

"And security cameras, power cut off, virtual security systems and we've decided to go green and run the office with solar electricity," Steve added.

"Save the environment and the people of Hawaii. You are a very good boy," Veronica smiled.

"Thanks Ma," Steve laughed. "Going green was Gracie's idea."

"You should have had them put a kitchen in so that you boys aren't bringing in all that terrible fast food." She added as she walked into the space that was once the lunch room.

"I don't need to eat out for at least a year," Steve laughed, "you've filled my freezer with enough food to feed the whole navy."

"We need to keep you in fighting shape," Veronica stated, "once that shoulder is healed."

Suddenly there was a noise that was not the workers and as they spun around to investigate they spotted the Governor with her assistant Lauren and a pair of HPD officers dressed for their current station as personal security to the Governor.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Jameson asked and eyed Steve's injured arm with concern.

"We're just checking on the progress and waiting for the crew to take their lunch break and join us," Veronica stated as she slipped forward and shook hands with the governor.

"I wanted to apologize, Mrs. Williams, for all of the commotion this past week," Jameson stated, "I hope your second week in Hawaii proves to be quiet and relaxing."

"Ronnie won't relax," Patrick smiled and elbowed his son.

"Oh no, she's got a new job babying Steve," Danny laughed.

"He took a bullet for me," Veronica cried, "it's the least I can do!"

"If I have to take it easy, then so do you Ma," Steve laughed.

"I still hope to see you tonight at the Ball," Jameson smiled.

"I bought a new dress!" Veronica smiled, "very Hawaiian, I'm quite excited to wear it."

"I had to tag along boutique shopping," Steve sighed and shook his head. "Not my idea of a fun afternoon."

"Welcome to my life," Danny laughed.

Jameson laughed light heartedly at the easy nature and familiarity of the family gathered before her.

"You see, as a man of service, our dress is always easy to plan!" Patrick smiled, "I had my dress uniform FedExed last Saturday. It arrived Monday morning. No worries, no hassles, and you have spectacular drycleaners on this island of yours."

"We'll be much honored to have you," Patricia smiled, "and I am glad to hear you are pleased with our entrepreneurs." She giggled.

5-0

Kono, Chin and Jenna walked into the office just as Danny, Steve and the Williams' finished their walkabout with the Governor.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Veronica asked happily as she spied the new comers.

"I'm starving," Jenna smiled as she reached out and hugged Mrs. Williams.

"We've decided on Poke," Veronica stated, "Steve insists that we try some authentic Hawaiian cuisine before we leave."

"You can't cook everyday," Chin laughed and embraced the woman as well.

"You're on vacation Auntie; you need to get into the Hawaiian mind set at some point in your visit." Kono added as she too took her turn hugging the little mother and keeping the family close.

"You must take them to a Luau." Jameson suggested.

"Chin and Kono are planning one with their whole family," Veronica stated excitedly as she held tightly to Kono's hand.

"I am happy to hear it, I'll provide the pig," Jameson smiled and motioned to her assistant.

5-0

That evening, dressed to the nines, Steve walked into the hotel, inspected the security and the venue before the rest of Five-O arrived.

"How is everything running?" he asked, his right arm still in a sling as he walked up to Kalei at the fount desk.

"Everything is in order, commander," the hotel manager smiled, "security is reporting that everything is calm, quiet and under control. The guests should start arriving shortly and the patrons of the hotel are feeling very confident and safe," she added.

"Good," Steve smiled before he turned to return to the ball room.

"Mahalo Commander, for everything," Kalei smiled and watched him leave.

5-0

The Ballroom filled quickly once the assigned time drew nearer. The Williams' arrived together, took up their table and waited as Danny and Steve did one last patrol of the perimeter, before setting the security to their places and making sure that every invitation that arrived was issued properly. They then returned to the table, met Jenna who had bought a brand new dress of her own and waited for the cousin, which didn't take long.

The Governor glowed with pride at the event, she distributed her money, millions in charitable donations to the two primary charities as well as several smaller ones in the names of the arts and good will, and all this happened before dinner. Dinner was served, much to the praise of the family gathered together as they watched the dignitaries and the different service personnel mill about.

Many men and women came to the table to congratulate the Five-Os on their success for the year. There were sailors and soldiers who seemed to know Steve well enough that mingled with the family, as well as police officers and detectives that knew Danny and Chin, now that Chin wasn't as marked as he had been. Rookies, men and women that had just gotten out of the academy also visited with the group to introduce themselves to the three senior officers of the task force, as Kono beamed with pride to be grouped with such a prestigious unit, and even Jenna found a friend or two that waltzed their way toward the table to investigate the newly established CIA agent and resident computer geek that the Five-O's were keeping.

Patrick and Veronica took much pride in watching the easy, joyful mood that filled the ballroom as the dinner service ended and a large orchestra took over when the speeches had finished once again.

"Will you dance with me this time Daniel?" Veronica asked as she turned to her son in his full dress uniform and smiled.

"Anything for you Ma," Danny answered, "but you just want to be seen with me because I'm looking so good tonight."

"Daniel!" Veronica giggled, "You are too prideful. That is my job!"

When the music had started, the lights had dimmed and the majority of the able bodied had taken to the dance floor, Steve stood from his place, motioned for those remaining at the table to not worry and began another slow, contemplative walk about to keep his mind at ease.

Even with his injury Steve was an authoritative presence in the room. People watched him walk about seriously, his dress uniform hiding any trace of the injury as the dark sling melted into the dark colour of his uniform and even those who noticed it were not about to test his ability. They smiled pleasantly at him, or cowered away from him in fear, but no one was ready to follow him further. Things remained quiet.

Suddenly the motion of a dark suit caught Steve's attention as a man slipped toward the exit quickly pulling his phone from his suit pocket and stepping into a brighter location. Steve recognized the man immediately as anger flared within him and he moved stealthily, toward the exit himself.

"Ah so you have found me again McGarrett," Wo Fat smiled as he pocketed his cell and turned calmly toward the advancing commander.

"How did you get in here?" Steve hissed.

"I was invited; care to see the invitation yourself? Your security seemed to think it authentic enough." He said as he pulled the invitation from an inside pocket.

Steve took the invitation, noticed the alias on it and handed it back to the man he knew to have caused much of his grief.

"I'm afraid I've ruined the evening for you," Wo Fat stated seeing the shadows descend in Steve's eyes. "Be calm, sir, I plan on enjoying myself. You should do the same."

"I know you were at my house," Steve accused.

"Do you now?"

"Danny saw you," Steve hissed.

"And you trust him, I suppose, with your life?"

"Danny doesn't lie."

"He is a good friend, I'd hold onto him if I were you," Wo Fat smiled.

"What do you plan to prove here?" Steve asked hushing his voice as several other guest passed them.

"I am simply here to see that my charitable donation goes to the right organization."

"Your own?"

"No, my company is a supporter of the arts. We believe in the future of the arts and the children of Hawaii." Wo Fat answered.

"Mr. Horu I see you've met Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," Jameson stated as she walked up to the two men. "Steve, Mr. Horu is the CEO of Vision Electrical." She added pleasantly making the introductions.

"Are you now?" Steve asked his eyes flashing malice and warning.

"Indeed, we are the leading company for the development of wind energy in the Hawaiian islands," Wo Fat smiled and reached out to shake Steve's hand.

"Steven is the head of the Five-O task force," Jameson smiled proudly.

"I've heard much about you and your good works," Wo Fat smiled.

"We're the leading authority against crime on these islands," Steve stated, his words coated in venom.

"Yes, I believe you are, with full immunity and means given to you by this very generous woman," Wo Fat smiled, took a hold of the governors hand and kissed it.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, gentlemen, but I wish to dance with one of you." Jameson smiled.

"If you would be so kind as to allow me, Madame," Wo Fat stated, bowed slightly to McGarrett and linked arms with the Governor.

"Be my guest," Steve said, forced a smiled, and motioned to his injured arms, "I'd made a rather poor partner this evening anyways."


	22. Aloha

**A/N: Well here we are at the end. I know it leaves it wide open for the plot that the canon has been working. We'll see how things turn out in the new season. **

**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing and bumping this story over the 150 comment mark as well. You guys are the best! I hope to come up with something new for you soon.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Aloha

Another week spent in relative quiet and relaxation with the Williams' brought on the Luau with Kono and Chin and then the day of departure. The Feast was spectacular, held on the beach with a giant pig and an even bigger family gathering all clamoring to meet the mainlanders and the people that had captured the hearts of the whole Five-O crew. Veronica marveled at the food, the festivities and the relative calm of everyone involved in the evenings entertainment. With all the action of the last two weeks, she was content and relaxed in the fresh air and good company, and truly came to understand the meaning of Ohana. She was pleased to see that her son had found family and friends in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and she came to love and admire their ways.

Once again, Steve put on his usual persona, although he was good natured, he was unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched and after his run in with Wo Fat at the ball, he wasn't prepared to risk another meeting, but as the evening wore on, he relaxed into the rhythms of the wind and the waves on the sand, and the party happened without interruption. He dreaded the departure, set to happen the following day, but would not speak of it to his friends, but Veronica could see it in his eyes.

"Steven, please try to enjoy yourself," Veronica smiled as he made another solemn pass of the perimeter.

"I am enjoying myself, Ma," Steve smiled and sat down beside Patrick.

"You don't always have to be on patrol, son, you're among friends here," Patrick stated as he wore a bright blue Hawaiian shirt he had picked up in his last week, just for the party. "All is quiet on the western front."

Steve chuckled, "that it is, sir," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"You're troubled," Veronica whispered when Patrick's attention had wandered.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve asked.

"To me, it is."

"I'll admit to being sad. I don't want to see you leave tomorrow. It's too soon," he confessed.

"We'll come back very soon, I promise," She smiled as she took his hand, "but I fear that my biological son is getting tired of having to take care of his mother and father, so we much go to make him miss us once again."

"We'll all miss you," Steve sighed.

"You can call me anytime you need me dear," Veronica said and petted his cheek.

"You'll get sick of hearing from me," Steve joked, "all I needed was the invitation and I'll be sure to talk your ear off."

"I look forward to it Steven," Mrs. Williams said lovingly as she held his hand tightly. "I need to know that you are ok, and you are more then welcome to visit us in New Jersey if you ever end up on the mainland."

"Thank you."

"Now, about this man Wo Fat, he needs to be stopped once and for all," Veronica whispered as she leaned in to Steve. "I know you can do it."

"I'm going to do my best," Steve said as the dark shadow descended again.

"Do what you know is right, and don't question yourself," she whispered, "and justice will be done."

"I will."

"I'm very proud of you, Steven." She smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

5-0

Steve stood back, just watching, as tears filled Danny's eyes as his mother hugged him before she and his father boarded the plane. There was something good in the way he reacted to his mother's departure and something of hope in the way she smiled at him lovingly. His father was the same and yet different. There was a smile, a hug and a give em hell son, in his eyes but the tears weighed on them all. Grace hadn't let go of her grandparents the whole time they had been visiting and the separation was written all over her face, as it was her father's. She was Danny's child, and her grandparents were just as proud, if not more so, of the little girl.

"Steven, it was a true honor and privilege to meet you," Mrs. Williams smiled as she came forward, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him one last time.

"I am who I am today, because I knew you, Mrs. Williams," Steve whispered into the little ladies ear.

Tears welled up in the mother's eyes once again as she looked lovingly at a son she had obtained on a two week vacation in Hawaii, "if you need anything, Steven, anything at all, you call me alright?" she said through her tears, "and I want to hear from you often."

"I'll call, I promise," Steve smiled.

"You are a good boy," Mrs. William sighed tearfully and turned back to her son.

"Good luck keeping this state calm collected and under control." Mr. Williams smiled as he too hugged Steve.

"It's not all up to me," Steve smiled, "I have a lot of help."

"Oh my God Ma, you and Dad have turned Steve McGarrett soft." Danny laughed as he fought back his own emotions.

"No, Daniel, I think that is your doing," Mrs. Williams smiled, cupped her sons face in her hands and looked into his eyes once again, "I'll miss you my baby, my beautiful boy."

"I'll miss you too Mom," Danny said his voice full of emotion.

"When can we come back?" She asked.

"When you're ready to stay for good," Danny answered.

5-0

After dropping off a rather sad Grace, Danny climbed back into the Camaro to see Steve staring out the window blankly.

"You don't miss them already do you?" Danny joked.

"I do, I had a really good time getting to know your patents. Your dad is my hero; he's brilliant and I hope one day I can be as wise, as calm, and as content with life as he is. Your mother is a very special woman and I think I leaned more about myself then I ever knew, because of her."

"She opened you up, that's for sure," Danny laughed as he pulled out onto the highway once more.

"They also explain a lot when it comes to you, Danno. I said it before and I'll say it again, you are your parents."

"I know," Danny confessed cheerfully.

"What, no fight?" Steve laughed.

"Not today," Danny smiled, "but what else is bothering you? Dark silent Steve is lingering ominously in the background."

"I got another envelope this morning," Steve confessed.

"What was in it?" Danny asked.

"Another tape from the Champ Box."

A shadow fell over Danny's eyes.

"What should we do?" Steve asked.

"We have to get Jenna to take a look at thing," Danny answered and steered toward the newly renovated office.

"We need more evidence against Wo Fat," Steve sighed, "we need something concrete."

"We're working on it. He gave away another of his aliases to you and Jenna has been all over that for the past week. He's a snake, Steve, as slippery and as venomous as they come. We have to be very careful, but he'll make a mistake somewhere. He's too confident and comfortable in his position. He's bound to mess up." Danny said his profiling skills and confidence as a police officer working overtime.

"You know I trust your judgement, right?" Steve asked when Danny fell silent.

"Yes."

"Ok, so why then do I feel like something huge is about to happen?" he asked.

"Intuition, you're probably right. It's their move, all we can do is sit back and wait, and work diligently with what we already know." Danny said his eyes never leaving the road.

"I hate waiting," Steve sighed.

"I hate watching you wait, it makes me paranoid."

"Then we should be arguing," Steve laughed.

"Pick a topic," Danny smiled.

"Football," Steve blurted out.

"Oh don't get me started!"

5-0

Jameson looked up from her paperwork as Lauren ushered someone into the office.

"Thank you Lauren," Jameson smiled as she stood and met Wo Fat's eyes.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Jameson asked when Lauren had left and the door was shut behind her.

"You were worried, I've come to reassure you," He answered.

"Everything has been quiet for a week; I'd like it to stay that way for a while." She stated as she sat down again.

"It will. Sang Min is laying low," Wo Fat stated with a casual wave of his hand, "until he resurfaces, and McGarrett and Williams dispose of him, everything will remain quiet."

"He's the last of your loose ends?" she asked.

"He is indeed."

"And what is your plan for McGarrett, aside for toying with him and Williams?" She asked.

"I do not toy, it is all part of a well laid out plan," He smiled.

"He knows who you are. He knows what you have done and the powers that you have," Patricia stated nervously, "aren't you worried?"

"I'm simply keeping my enemies close. I'm checking up on things, keeping McGarrett on a very short leash."

"McGarrett is one thing, what about Williams?" She asked.

"Williams has a weakness, two actually, and he's playing to them just like the rest of my pawns."

"Pieces are going missing from the Champ Box collection." Jameson said as she hushed her voice, a whisper on her breath.

"So we have yet another loose end," Wo Fat sighed.

"I'm afraid we do," Jameson said sadly.

"And do you have any suspicions as to who it could be?" He asked a flicker of accusation or anger on his eyes.

"I do," she answered nervously, "who else could it be but Lauren? She's the only other person with access to this office, it has to be her."

"It's alright, I'll take care of it," Wo Fat stated, stood and bowed before he left the office once more.

"This is going to end badly," Patricia sighed to her self as she flipped over another file that had been placed on her desk for the Five-O detectives. Another case and another mystery to keep them busy, for the time being.

End.


End file.
